Born to be together by lethabo
by lethaboandfabianna
Summary: jacob is with nessie and seth imprinted on the new member of the cullens Nahuel's sister Fabiana and Nahuel got imprinted by Leah. so they all fell in love with each other deeply in love and one day Aro send jane to check on Renesmee. read and you'll see


Moon Light

I woke up from a weird dream, there was a girl who was also a half-breed but I couldn't see her face. We were talking and laughing like we were best friends.

Jacob was already left. The werewolf boy who imprinted on me the day I was born, seven years ago. Jacob was sixteen, but he looked like he was twenty three. All the members of Jake's pack didn't look their ages, like the youngest members Collin and Brady who were thirteen but looked seventeen and my step uncle Seth who was fifteen but looked nineteen or twenty. I was really happy to live in Forks. I just came back six months ago. My whole family, Jacob and I just moved back from Brazil just six months ago. I never loved Brazil; everything about it was different from Forks. Living in Forks was fun even though I know that one day I'll move again. Sometimes being immortal was annoying.

I'm seven years old but I look like I'm seventeen or eighteen just like Nahuel have said the day he saved all of us from the Volturi that I always hated. Nahuel is also a half-breed from South America who is one hundred and fifty seven years but he looks like he is seventeen or eighteen.

I was so happy that we were on six weeks holidays; I was in the all girls' school in Port Angeles. What was dad thinking to put me in all girls' school? I never wanted to be in all girls' school, I always wanted to be in mix school like Fork High School, where my parents met and my aunts and uncles also attended there. I hated my school so much because I have to wear uniform, a knee length skirt, white socks, plain black flat shoes, and plain white blouse with collar, choking tie and school jacket. Nail polishes are not allowed and make ups are also not allowed even though I always put an eye liner. I have a lot of friends in my school, but I don't have a girl best friend, the girls in my school are my friends but I didn't take them as my best friends. Everyone in my school thinks that I'm a super model.

I ran quickly out of bed, I'm quick but not as quick as my father Edward, he is the quickest in the whole family and I'm the slowest in whole family, but

I'm stronger, which made me really proud but not as strong as my uncle Emmett who is the strongest vampire in the whole family which makes him want to arm-wrestle almost everyday.

My parents and Jacob describe me as the most beautiful person in the world. I don't really believe them; I think the most beautiful person in the world is my aunt Rosalie who's so beautiful and also Emmett's mate. Rosalie would give up everything including her impossible beauty and her soul mate Emmett just to be human, because she wants to have babies. She looks better since I was born. Rosalie is like my second mother, she took care of me when my mother Bella was transforming into a vampire.

I ran downstairs when I finished taking a bath. I found my parents watching TV and sitting on a loveseat.

"Good morning Nessie." Bella greeted me with her singing voice that always made me smile.

"Good morning Ness." Edward greeted me with a smile that always made me feel warm.

"Good morning."

Bella and Edward were the first people I loved. They treated me like a princess, never want to see tears of sadness in my eyes, and never keep secrets from me and never want me where there is danger and they both loved everything I loved. I loved both of them equally; they were the best parents I could ever wish for.

"Oh thank you Nessie those are wonderful words." Edward said.

It is annoying to share your thoughts with someone else, especially your father. You can't even hide a secret. I wish I was Bella who is mentally mute, Edward can only hear her thoughts if she wants him to hear them.

"Dad can you get out of my head?" I asked irritated.

"It's really hard to ignore those kinds of thoughts."

"What are you two talking about?" Bella asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're upset; I think they'll cheer you up." Edward said as he kissed Bella. It was so annoying how Edward and Bella were in love. Sometimes I'll find them making out, which is disgusting, ew. Sometimes I feel like it is hard to live with them. They are crazily in love.

"There's something we want to tell." Bella said seriously.

My heart beat started to accelerate.

"Calm down." Edward said as he heard my heart.

"We are going to have new members in the coven." Bella said seriously

"Members?" I asked

"Yes, two members." Edward said

"Who?"

"Nahuel and his sister Fabiana." Edward said.

That was great news for me. We will be eleven in the coven. Our coven will be the biggest.

"That's great news, when are they coming?" I asked

"Fabiana will come tomorrow and Nahuel will come afterward." Edward said finally smiling.

"Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me all along? Don't tell me you didn't know about this."

"We actually broke the rules for telling you, you were supposed to be told tomorrow, so don't tell the others that you know about this." Edward said.

"Sure I can keep a secret" I said excitedly.

I was so excited.

Wait a minute that's weird because I just had a dream about a half-breed. Maybe Fabiana and I are going to be my best friend.

I hunted with my parents and we headed to the Cullen's big house. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were watching baseball match, while Alice and Rosalie were working on the fashion things on Alice's laptop. Esme was wiping the big dining table that's not usually used.

"Nessie!" Rosalie exclaimed with a beautiful smile, her teeth were so bright that I almost closed my eyes.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Nessie" everyone said.

"Hey."

"Why are you so happy?" Rosalie asked. Rose knew me well.

"Nothing" I lied.

"They told you, didn't they?"

"Tell me what?"

"Don't even think about lying." Rosalie knew me well.

"Yes we told her Rose." Edward said.

"Your parents cannot keep their mouths shut." Rosalie said under her breathe.

"It's not a big deal Rose." Bella said.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. I wonder why he did that until Alice started to talk.

"So are we doing something?" Alice asked.

"Something like what?" Bella asked.

"Something like a welcoming party." Alice suggested.

Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed. Alice liked to throw parties a lot.

"No Alice, we are not throwing party." Carlisle disagreed.

"Hey guys." Jake and Seth said together. I ran to hug him, Rosalie groaned. After all those years Rose still hated werewolves and Leah still hated vampires.

"Hey Blondie. Did you know that a blonde once tried to drown a fish?" Jacob teased. We all burst into laughter.

Rose plugged her nose as she passed Jake.

"Hey Seth" Edward said to his werewolf best friend.

The relationship that Edward and Seth shared was something that I couldn't still understand, Bella and Jacob were also best friends, but they were much better because they have been best friends since Bella was human.

"Hm you look excited I bet you were told." Jacob said.

"Wait, you knew about this?" I asked furiously.

"Yes, for months."

"And you didn't even tell me?"

"You didn't ask and beside those who told you broke the rules, you were supposed to be told tomorrow"

This is not fair, why was I supposed to be told tomorrow? Everyone knew except for me!

"Jacob I think we should do something like a welcoming party, but unfortunately no one agrees with me, so what do you think?" Alice asked Jake.

"Oh Alice, it's not Barak Obama who's coming."

"I asked you thinking that you were going to be on my side!" Alice snapped

"Sorry."

Alice groaned and walked away.

I went to see my grand pa Charlie with Jake, he always smelled delicious, but I knew that I had to control myself. Charlie and Leah and Seth's mother Sue were together, married, a werewolf mother and a vampire dad.

I came back to the Cullen's big house.

"Momma can I sleep here tonight?" I asked Bella.

"Of course" Rosalie answered before Bella could open her mouth. "I guess Bella wont mind." She added

"No I don't mind"

Bella and Edward kissed my forehead and disappeared in the darkness.

There were three free rooms in the house but I used the room that used to be Edwards, because it's big, it has a big bed that was only used twice or something like that by Bella when she was human and it had a lot of books and my favourite music, classic.

I threw myself in the big bed; Jake's hot and soft lips caught mine. I remember the day we had our first kiss, it was one month ago on my sixteenth big birthday party that the whole Forks were talking about for the whole one month, the night Jake explained exactly what does imprinting mean, the night he told me how he feels about me and the night I told him how I feel about him too and the night he told me about his history with my mother Bella, I couldn't believe that my father Edward left mom and that Jake tried to separate them, but it doesn't matter anymore because Bella and Edward are uncontrollably in love and I'm deeply and crazily in love my Jacob Black.

"I'm still mad at you." I said to Jake as I pulled away

"Okay I'm so sorry, please find a place in your beautiful heart to forgive me" Jacob apologised making a sad face.

"Apology accepted"

Our lips began to move again.

I felt the morning sun on my skin of course I was glowing like diamond.

There was a note that Jake has written.

Good morning

I just went to check things in La Push

I'll be there soon and I miss you already

Love from Jacob.

I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a bath. I ran downstairs. My parents were there already. Jake and Seth came inside shaking their hairs like dogs. Rosalie looked irritated. Carlisle was not with us I think he went to the airport. What time will they be here anyway?

"Ten more minutes I think." Edward said.

"Alice when will they be here?" Seth asked from another room.

"I can't see." Alice said sadly. The fact that Alice couldn't see half-breeds or werewolves made her feel useless.

"They'll be here soon I can hear them" Edward said. "What a diva, she's thinking about what she'll do this weekend, of course shopping. Wow, she thinking about Nessie too." Edward said with a smile. He already loves Fabiana even though they haven't met yet.

Fabiana

Me? Wow. Looks like me and Fabiana are going to get along very well.

I heard a car coming closer and it stopped. Two doors of Carlisle's car opened and closed, there was two footsteps. And a loud heart beat. Esme smiled widely. The door opened everyone was standing; I was standing between Jacob and Seth. Carlisle was holding two pink big luggages next to him there was a girl who looked the same age as mine or one year younger or one year older and the same height as Alice's, wearing a mini skirt, a shirt that has D&G logo. Her nails were polished with colour pink. What a diva. She was so beautiful, her lips were full, she had brown eyes, her skin was darker than Jacob's, and her hair was as short as Leah's and black and also straight. Her face was sweet and cute, she smiled beautifully her teeth were bright. At the corner of my eyes Seth's mouth was popped open and his eyes wide. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Fabiana this is your new family." Carlisle said.

Everyone introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Alice." Alice introduced herself.

"And I'm Fabiana." Fabiana introduced herself. She looked at Alice's shoes and gasped happily. "Are those Dolce and Gabbana shoes?" She asked with a smile. Everyone frowned.

"Yeah." Alice answered proudly.

"Oh my god I have been looking for them all over, looks like I'm gonna love this place." She said smiling widely. Everyone was surprised. Alice was impressed and happy, Fabiana's exactly her type.

She jumped a little when she touched Jacob's hand and frowned, she also sniffed a bit, but she didn't ask. I knew what she was expecting, ice cold skin and very hard.

"Renesmee, finally." She said like she knew me well. She smiled cheerfully at me. I loved the way she pronounced my name.

"Fabiana. Pleasure to meet you." I said sweetly.

Then it was time for Seth to introduce himself.

"I'm Fabiana." Fabiana said in her beautiful voice, she raised her hand, Seth just stared at her. I felt irritated with Seth's behaviour.

"Um…Seth…pleasure to meet you too." Seth said looking at Fabiana's eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you too Seth." Fabiana said sweetly.

Fabiana had a beautiful accent. The two stared into each other's for a moment, there was something going on between them.

"You must be exhausted." Carlisle said nicely.

"Not really, I slept the whole night."

Carlisle disappeared upstairs with a big pink luggage's.

Seth' eyes were still on Fabiana. What was wrong with him?

Everyone explained their talents and she was very proud.

"So what can you do?" Emmett asked.

"Something that you've heard before, something that Bella's shield would do nothing against. She can influence the elements- wind, earth, water and fire and also change the weather." Fabiana said with a grin.

"Just like Benjamin from the Egyptian coven." I said.

"Yes I told you that is something that you've heard before."

"How do you know Benjamin?" I asked.

"Nahuel didn't keep his mouth shut." She muttered. "But my talent is stronger that Benjamin's"

"How strong?" I asked.

"When the Volturi came seven years ago Aro asked Jane to do her witch spell on my family. She started with Joham, he fell on the ground screaming and she did it to Penelope, the same thing happened, it was shocking and when she tried to do it on me, I kept on standing, Jane was so furious. Then Aro asked Alec to do whatever it's called on me and nothing happened, but unfortunately that doesn't stop Demetri to track me and Aro to get in my head. Aro wanted me to join them but I was not interested." Fabiana said.

"Wow that powerful." Jake said. Everyone was surprised.

"That doesn't stop Jasper to mess with your moods and me to get in your head." Edward said.

"Unfortunately." Fabiana said.

"So what do you think of the Volturi?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't like them; their eyes are too scary and greedy. I don't like Jane; she hates me too, just because her wand always breaks when it comes to me so she cannot do her spell. Caius is scarier than Aro, he wanted Joham to be destroyed but Aro said that Joham hasn't broken the laws he only created something that it's like them. I didn't know that Joham was under the Volturi, because he used to believe in this Liboshomen legend that I don't even understand or interested to understand, but he stopped believing on it the day the Volturi came." Fabiana said.

"Every immortal creature is under the Volturi." Carlisle told her.

"That's not fair." Fabiana complained. No one wanted to be under the Volturi.

We talked about the Volturi, Fabiana was talkative and matured. We talked about the Volturi for about an hour about the Volturi. The subject was starting to get boring for me, I was glad when Edward changed the subject.

"Fabiana, do you know anything about shape-shifters?" Edward asked.

"What?" Fabiana answered with the question.

"Okay, have you heard about werewolves?" Carlisle asked trying to make it easier for her.

"Yes, Nahuel told me that when he came, here there was this huge wolves, their sizes were like horses and they can turn back into to humans. That's cool and freaky."

Jacob, Emmett and Seth laughed out loud.

"Yes that one, looks like Nahuel told you everything" Edward said.

"I'm Nahuel's favourite sister actually, so he tells me everything, so yes back to werewolves."

"Jacob and Seth are werewolves." Carlisle informed.

"That's why they smell so different and their body temperatures are so different."

"Yes that is why, there's a process called 'imprinting'"

"Do I need to know about that?" Fabiana asked

I could see that Seth was afraid. Edward laughed quietly; what was going on with him? Why was he acting so weird?

Carlisle explained the imprinting thing.

"I don't think that's fair." Fabiana said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, first your choices are taken away, and you'll be stuck with the same person for the rest of your life and that's sucks." Fabiana said. We all burst into laughter except for Seth.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee." Edward said.

"Well, good luck with that." Fabiana said. We all laughed.

Seth was looking on the floor.

"Do you think that you can spend the rest of your life with the same person?" I asked.

"Well…it depends, maybe." Fabiana said.

Jacob talked about were-wolves; I could see that Fabiana found the subject interesting by her questions.

"So do you have to imprint?" Fabiana asked Jacob.

"Is not something that you can control it just happens." Jacob answered without breaking.

"Love at the first sight, it's quiet romantic." Fabiana said.

We all laughed.

"So how many of you have imprinted on your pack?" Fabiana asked.

"Six." Jacob answered. Seth looked at him.

"Six? I thought it was only five. Did Embry imprint?" I asked.

"No it's not Embry." Jake said smiling.

"Then who?" Bella asked. Bella's very good in guessing I know that she find out in less than a minute. "Gah" Bella gasped.

"What's wrong?" Fabiana asked concerned.

"He didn't." Bella said with excitement.

"Oh yeah." Jake said smiling widely.

"That is so sweet, oh." Bella said with a smile.

"Who did what?" I asked.

"Okay, I imprinted on Nessie, Sam imprinted on Seth's cousin Emily, Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil imprinted on Claire and the last one is…. Seth."

"Seth?" We all asked at the same time except for Edward, Jasper and Bella.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Alice asked. Alice liked Seth because he was Edward's best friend.

"The lucky girl is..." Jake trailed off.

"Just say the name, moron" Rosalie said impatient

"Fabiana." Jake said.

Seth's girl

Everyone gasped even Fabiana, Emmett burst into laughter while everyone was motionless, and Fabiana stared at Seth with her mouth hanging open and her brown eyes wide. Esme and Rosalie were staring at Fabiana while me, Alice and Carlisle were staring at Seth. I wonder why Emmett was laughing while Jacob, Bella and Edward were filled with excitement. Jasper didn't look surprised as we were.

It was quite for a long time, the door bell rang Carlisle disappeared to the door, no one moved. It was pack. Sam joined Jake's pack a long time ago.

"Hey guys." Quil greeted. No one answered.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in his deep voice.

"Nothing." Edward answered.

"If nothing's going on the how come is everyone else so motionless?"

Everyone moved, Fabiana was shocked, beyond shocked. Luckily Jasper felt her mood and changed it. She was back to normal, but she kept on looking at Seth. I was also shocked.

"This is Fabiana." Carlisle introduced Fabiana.

"Collin." Collin introduced himself smiling at Fabiana.

"Pleasure to meet you Collin, I'm Fabiana."

"Nice." Collin said as he kissed Fabiana's hand. Seth gritted his teeth.

Sorry, you're too late.

"Would you like to the movies sometime?" Collin offered.

We all chuckled.

"You mean with you?" Fabiana asked.

"Yeah, you and me only." Collin said.

"How are you?" Fabiana asked.

"Originally, I'm twenty-five." Collin lied. We all cleared our throat. "twenty." Collin said.

"Then you should probably try again after four years, because I'm originally twenty-four. Okay?" Fabiana said with a smile. We all laughed.

"I tried." Collin whispered, disappointed.

The pack introduced themselves even though Leah refused to touch Fabiana. The pack sat on the big sofa.

"So is anyone going to answer my question?" Sam asked.

"Okay Sam, everyone was motionless because we were shocked." Edward answered without giving details.

"Shocked about what?" Quil asked.

"We just found out that Seth imprinted on Fabiana." Edward said.

The pack gasped and looked at Fabiana who was looking at the floor afraid to meet their eyes I guess.

"What?" Leah screamed. "My brother imprinted on a bloodsucker?" Leah asked furiously.

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" Fabiana asked nearly furiously.

"It's just a name that you have to get used to, bloodsucker." Leah said furiously.

Fabiana growled furiously. "They left you call them bloodsuckers, you are so rude. I am not going to leave you call me a bloodsucker! You messed with a wrong girl." Fabiana screamed.

"Emmett!" Edward shouted. Emmett who was next to Fabiana caught Fabiana as she was about to spring to Leah. I was surprised when Leah didn't phase. I would have done the same thing if I was Fabiana or maybe worse. Fabiana struggled in Emmett's strong hands. Jasper changed her emotions then she was calmed.

"Leah, outside now." Jake commanded in his alpha voice. Leah followed Jacob looking furious.

"I'm tired and freaked out." Fabiana said as she was free from Emmett's hands.

"Follow me." Carlisle ordered. They both disappeared upstairs. Everyone was quite. I felt like I heard their thoughts. Why did Leah have to that to Fabiana on her first day? Why did Leah have to ruin Fabiana's day? Why did Leah have to ruin everything? All I could say to Leah 'Well done Leah.' We all understood her situation that no one was imprinting on her, but she didn't have to do what she did. Seth looked pissed; he was as disappointed as we all were. Sometimes I didn't believe that Leah and Seth were siblings, they are totally different.

I think I know what kind of person is Fabiana now, kind, caring, brave, and confident.

"I'm so unlucky to have Leah as a sister." Seth complained. Everyone laughed including Rosalie to my surprise. I was mad at Leah for making Fabiana angry. I felt like I had a special connection with Fabiana, I loved her already, everyone did except for Leah, my worst nightmare.

"Congrats Seth." Quil complemented Seth.

"Thanks." Seth finally said smiling. It is good for Seth to find someone to love.

"How could you do this to me? Now there's no chance that I'll take her on a date." Collin complained.

Fabiana slept for more than four hours so I decided to check if she was okay and awake. And she was.

"Hey, I'm so sorry for not knocking I didn't want to disturb you." I apologised.

"No that's fine I was already awake." Fabiana said. I realised that there was something pink on her lap, something like a laptop.

"So what're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just chatting with my friend Diana." She said as she typed quickly, her fingers moved really quickly.

"So do you like Forks?" I asked her.

"Yeah everyone is nice and also Forks but I don't think I like Leah, I mean why she is so rude?"

"Leah is not rude as I was told, she's still heartbroken."

"Heartbroken for what?"

"Sam and Leah dated when they were in high school, so one day Sam met Emily who is Leah's cousin and Sam imprinted on Emily. That ruined the relationship between Leah and Emily."

"Oh no, poor Leah, so has she fallen in love since Sam?"

"No."

"That's bad, I understand how she feels. The same thing happened to my sister Sandra"

"Really what happened?"

"She was in love with this guy, she was so happy then one day she found her best friend with him and they told her that they were deeply in love that broke her heart so much, she didn't eat or speak for more than four months. We were all worried about her. Me, Nahuel and Penelope tried to kill Gabriel but Joham stopped us. So Rosalinda and Gabriel proposed and Rosalinda wrote Sandra a letter asking her to be her maid of honour that made Sandra madder. On the wedding day Sandra got late at the ceremony wearing a dress, everyone stood because we all thought that Sandra was going to destroy the wedding and Joham us taught how to fight, so she's a good fighter, we thought that she was going to fight Rosalinda, but she was there to support Rosalinda. Sandra's very brave; she tried to forget about what happened to her and came to the wedding."

Fabiana told me.

"Wow that's so sad." I said.

"Sandra left the town one month after the wedding, because she couldn't stand watching at her former best friend and her ex boyfriend together. She came back when my sister Penelope got married and left again, she came back again when she was engaged to Emanuel who's a vampire she was happy and forgot about Gabriel and Rosalinda, she's now best friend with Rosalinda again, even though Penelope doesn't like it but I don't care as long as she's happy that's only matters"

"That's a happy ending." I said with a smile. "So why did you move here?" I added.

"Depression." Faby said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just got out of a bad relationship and I also want to live my own life." Faby said.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"That's fine." Faby said.

"What about Joham?"

"Joham didn't want to let me go but he couldn't take it anymore and he only cares if I'm happy and safe. And he also trusts Carlisle."

"Right. So why is Nahuel coming here?"

"Nahuel's coming here because, Huilen got a mate I guess they'll be married soon, so he want to give Huilen a privacy and he also want to live in the real world I could say that." Fabiana said.

Fabiana's a good person, she always have a smile to offer and happy, hope it's not Jasper. It's was a little windy outside.

"What does Joham do?" I asked. I wanted to have as much information I could about Fabiana.

"He's a scientist, he think himself as a best scientist that has ever lived, which I don't believe." Fabiana said as she laughed, we both laughed. I loved her like she was my best friend, wait minute maybe she's the girl I dreamed about.

"So how long have you known Jacob?" Fabiana asked softly.

"My whole life"

"Really? When did he imprint on you?"

"The day I was born."

"Wow, that's good 'cos you two make a good couple, it's like you meant to be together." She said smiling.

"So as you and Seth." Her reactions changed.

"Don't even say that name." she said.

"Come on, but don't worry is just something that you'll get used to."

"Used to? I don't even have twenty four hours in here and I already got imprinted by some…guy."

"Seth's fifteen."

"Really? I thought she was twenty one, you see he's even too young for me."

"You're only one or two years older, that's not bad. Bella is one year older than Edward and Esme is three years older than Carlisle."

"Guess that makes me feels better and I just got out of relationship." She said under her breathe.

I laughed.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" I asked.

"I'll take a warm bath first."

I ran downstairs. Jacob, Seth and the pack were still there except for Leah.

"Where were you?" Jacob asked.

"I was having a chat with Fabiana. She was awake when I got inside the room Seth, I could see that you're about to rip my head off for disturbing her." I teased.

Everyone laughed out loud especially Emmett, he laughed like he has been waiting for someone to make a joke. Seth looked embarrassed.

Baseball

It took Fabiana only twenty minutes to come downstairs. She looked beautiful, she wore a Prada jean and Dolce and Gabbana shirt that tighten her, and it showed her beautiful body. On her neck there was a beautiful necklace that was gold and had real diamonds. Her shoes were Dolce sandals and there was a bracelet on one of her feet. Her hair was combed neatly. I could tell that the fashion diva Alice liked her outfit by the way she was looking at her. Fabiana lips pulled a bit. She looked so innocent. Seth was dazzled.

"Hello everyone." She greeted in her sweet voice.

"Hello Fabiana." We all said.

"Did you have a good nap?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep the bed was really comfortable."

"Joham and Nahuel called." Carlisle informed.

"Why I'm I not surprised?" Fabiana muttered as she rolled her pretty brown eyes. She sat next to Rosalie, who was crossed legged. Fabiana' phone rang, pink blackberry bold.

"Excuse me. God Nahuel I'm not two years old!" She said as she stood up.

I can speak French, Portuguese fluently and I could speak Spanish a little.

"_I know that." _Nahuel said on the phone.

"Yes that means you should stop treating me like a little girl!" Fabiana said as she stood up and went to the pool area. She laughed, smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That was my annoying brother." She muttered.

"How about we go and play baseball?" Emmett suggested.

"That a great idea." Carlisle agreed.

"Let me choose my team." Emmett said. "Sam, Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Embry and Quil, Paul and Jared." Emmett said.

"That's not fair." I complained.

"That's right life is not fair." Emmett said. "Esme is a referee." He added.

"That's fine, you'll regret when you get your butt kicked." Fabiana said.

"We'll see about that." Emmett said back. "wanna make a bet?" he questioned.

"Bring it on." Fabiana said. They both made a bet, if Emmett's team wins he take the money, but they lose Fabiana take the money.

We headed to the clearing where usually play baseball. There was something missing, a thunder storm.

"Fabiana we are going to need your help." I said to her.

"What?"

"We need thunders."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Alice said in her birdie voice.

"Okay."

Fabiana looked up, within a minute there was a big thunder that made all of us jump.

"Not now, when the game begins." I said.

"Opps sorry."

The game finally began. Alice was the pitcher as usual, there was a big thunder. Edward made homerun because he's the fasters, then it was time for Emmett to hit the ball. He hit the ball so far using all his strength. He also made a homerun. Then it was Sam's turn, he hit the ball high both Fabiana and I jump high for the ball, I felt her hand on my shoulder and she caught the ball with her free hand, she flipped and landed, it was amazing. She threw the ball to Bella before Sam could reach the last base.

"You're out." Esme said as she pressed the stopwatch.

"Out, woo" Seth shouted filled with excitement.

"That was amazing." I complemented.

"Thank you."

Emmett was little annoyed.

It was Jake's turn.

"I'm going to cheat." Fabiana whispered in my ear. I smiled.

Jake hit the ball, while the thunder hit. There was windy in the atmosphere, the wind controlled the ball. The ball fell on my hands before Jake could reach the third base, I threw the ball to Bella, and Bella caught the ball before Jake could reach the last base. I was the only one to notice the wind.

"You're out." Esme said to Jake.

Fabiana and I laughed.

"They cheated." Embry complained.

"How did we cheat?" I asked.

"You…you…" Embry trailed off. Embry didn't know how to explain what happened but he knew that we cheated.

"You don't know what you talking about."

Emmett was annoyed, because two in his team were out.

It was Jasper's turn, he hit the ball high, and Carlisle jumped and caught the ball. Jasper was out.

Fabiana was the first to hit the ball, she hit the ball far. Edward ran after the ball and he threw the ball, Fabiana leaped, she stepped on the base before Emmett could catch the ball and it was a homerun.

Emmett was irritated. We played and played, our team won because we were cheating. Edward noticed but he didn't say a word about it, good for him. Emmett lost the bet, he was angry, lucky Jasper took a good care of him.

"Thank you." Fabiana said as Emmett gave her five hundred dollars.

"How did you guys win?" Embry asked.

"Luck." I answered.

"Which one do you prefer, human food or blood." Jasper asked.

"Blood, human food stinks." Fabiana answered with a disgusted tone.

"Animal or human?" Jasper asked again.

"Animal, I actually tried it when Nahuel came from here, because he thought you guys were doing a right thing, so he pursued us to drink it, which is not my favourite thing, but I don't want to kill innocent people."

I also hated animal blood, but I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to take someone's life away; I don't want to break someone's family's heart. Jasper was good in controlling his thirst now.

I hunted with Jake, Seth and Fabiana. Every time I hunted I would put my hair up so that I cannot mess it, that's what Rosalie taught me. My hair was bronze from daddy and curly from Grandpa Charlie, it was long up to my waist. I have only cut my hair twice.

When we came back it was around three o'clock. Fabiana was trying to ignore Seth, but she ended up having a conversation with him. Seth talked about his father Harry who died before I was born and Fabiana talked about her mother who died when she was giving birth of her. I overheard her telling Seth that her mother was an African American. She said that she only knows that her mother was beautiful and she only saw her once, the day she was born. I was the luckiest half-breed in the world, to have my mother alive. Jake's mom also died before I was born because she had a car accident. Both Seth and Fabiana enjoyed each others company, this was the start.

"Did Nahuel ever tell you about his talent?" Fabiana asked as we were walking back home.

"No, I didn't even know that he's talented." I said.

"He is talented. He has this talent, the moment he touches your skin he already know everything about you, your past actually."

"So you cannot lie to him about you past?" I asked.

"Yes, you cannot lie to him."

"Wow that's awesome." I said.

"Are you sisters talented?" I asked.

"Only Penelope."

"What can she do?" I asked.

"Penelope can make you believe in what she tells you, I mean she can tell you a lie and you'll find yourself believing her, she can actually make someone do what she tells him or her, it's really hard to resist it and unfortunately she can do that to me too."

I opened the door. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were watching college football, while Esme arranging bouquets. Alice and Rosalie were working on the fashion thing, while Bella who hated fashion was reading a book_._ We went to the music room.

"You play violin?" Fabiana asked as I held my violin.

"Yeah, I love playing violin."

I loved playing violin. I took violin classes when I was small.

Fabiana sat on a piano chair and she started to play Edward's piano, so beautiful that it felt Edward who was the one playing. She was playing from the music that was on the piano, it was Bella's lullaby.

"It's a lullaby." Fabiana said.

"Yes that's Bella's lullaby, Edward wrote it." I said.

"That's sweet, Edward wrote Bella a lullaby." Her voice changed as she said the word "sweet".

Fabiana started to play 'you raised me up' so beautifully, Seth sat to help her. The two played amazingly. I picked my violin and started to play, we played beautiful.

"That was nice." I said. Fabiana looked at Seth and smiled.

"I feel like an outsider, I'm the only one who cannot play any musical instrument." Jake said. We all laughed.

"Let's go to La Push." Jake suggested.

"Sure, I bet Fabiana will love it." I said.

The Cullen's were allowed to be in La Push, the treaty thing doesn't exist anymore.

Jake drove to La Push with a car that Edward bought him two years back as a birthday present Mustang. Jake had his own business in Forks; his business was to mechanic cars and bikes, his two employees were Jeff and Donald.

Fabiana met Billy, he liked her and she also met Sue and grandpa Charlie, Charlie and Sue got married two years ago which made Leah my step aunt, at first Leah was not thrilled about it but she got over it and made Seth my step uncle I was so happy. Fabiana also met Rachel, Emily, Claire, Kim, Jason, Emily and Sam's four years old son. They also liked her. Fabiana was easy to be loved; all the Cullen's loved her too. It's like her talent was to make people love her.

"Why are you crying?" Fabiana asked little Jason.

"I want sniniles." Jason cried.

"I don't even know what sniniles are." Emily cried.

"Sniniles?" Fabiana asked.

"I want sniniles." Jason cried.

"It's skittles, he wants skittles." Fabiana said.

"Yeah, it's skittles." Kim agreed.

"I'll try." Emily said.

Emily went to the kitchen and came back with a small packet of skittles.

"Sniniles!" Jason shouted happily. "Mommy give me sniniiles." Jason said.

Emily gave Jason the packet of skittles and Jason sat down and ate skittles happily.

We were all surprised.

"How did you know he wanted skittles?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I just guessed." Fabiana said.

Faby's phone rang.

"Hello?" Fabiana answered.

"_Faby! We missed you! is so boring."_ A girl's voice said.

"Oh, hey Jen. How you doing?" Fabiana asked.

"_I'm fine, but Bahía is so boring without you and Dee-Dee's leaving on Thursday, it's going to be even more boring." _Jen said.

"_Hey Faby."_ Another voice said.

"Oh hey Fina." Faby said.

Fabiana didn't seem to mind to be talking to her friends in front of us.

"**Guess who broke up?"** Fina asked.

"Who?" Faby asked as she looked at me.

"_Eva and Carlos."_ Fina said.

"Like I care, but anyway I'll pretend like I do. Oh my gosh, what to do." Faby said.

"_I know."_ Fina said.

"So, who broke up with who?"

"_Carlos dumped Eva yesterday. I mean, yesterday he didn't even talk to her or look at her and she went to his house and Carlos broke things off with her. He told her that he didn't even love her and she's not even hot at all. Girl, she was terrified."_ Fina said.

I just had my mouth opened. I was the only one who heard the conversation.

"That is so sad." Faby said like she cared.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"_But is true, Eva is not that hot. I don't even know what Carlos saw in her."_ A different girl's voice said.

"_Uh oh."_ A girl's voice said.

"Liana what is it?" Faby asked.

"Give me the phone." A guy's voice said.

"_Faby it's Carlos."_ A voice that's sounded like Fina said.

Faby groaned.

"_Faby is it you?"_ Carlos asked.

"Oh yeah." Faby said with a smile.

"_Faby, I'm so sorry."_ Carlos apologised.

"Why are apologising?" Faby asked.

"_Faby, please."_ Carlos begged.

"Listen dude, I rather listen to Stevie Wonder the whole day than talk to you." Faby said.

We all giggled.

Faby put her phone on her pocket.

"Argentineans, they are so annoying." Faby muttered.

"You are Argentinean." I reminded.

"Half, and some of them are." Faby said.

"Thank you mommy." Jason said as he finished his skittles.

"That is so sweet." Faby said.

"I don't even know what I would have done without you." Emily said.

"Would love to go called Up on Thursday?" Faby asked Jason.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Really?" Faby asked.

Jason nodded happily.

"Let's ask mommy." Faby said. "Is it okay of I can take to the movies on Thursday?" Faby asked sweetly. It was too hard to say no to that voice.

"I don't know…" Emily said.

"Come on, look he wants to go and I will ever hurt him, I swear. Please I have to take him out, I will take a good care of him, he's cute. Up is a really good movie for kids, I know he will enjoy it…" Faby begged until Emily gave up.

"Alright, okay." Emily said.

"Great, I'll come to pick you up at ten a.m." Faby said to Jason.

She really loves kids.

Jake gave Seth a bike that used to be Bella's when Seth got his license, so both Jake and Seth had bikes. It's was red and shiny and also beautiful.

I climbed at the back of Jake's bike, Seth was waiting for Fabiana.

"Come on hop in." Seth said.

La push

"Are you kidding me? A bike? No thanks, but I don't want to fall." Fabiana shook her head.

We all laughed.

"You are not going to fall." I said with a chuckle.

"I've never been on a bike before. Promise me I won't fall."

"I promise." Seth promised.

"If Joham or Nahuel hears about this I'm so dead." Fabiana said as she sat on a bike. We rode to the beach. Fabiana was closing her eyes and holding Seth on his shoulder.

Fabiana sighed as the motorcycle as stopped.

"I have to admit that was fun." Fabiana said.

"Did you fall?" Jake asked. We all laughed. Fabiana looked embarrassed.

"Have you ever had car?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Do you usually get in trouble?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Always, I once went to sky diving with my friends and Joham didn't know, only miss perfect Sandra to find out and tell Joham, he was so mad at me; I got grounded for one month."

"You don't get along with Sandra?" I asked again.

"Yeah, sometime but not usually, we totally different. She's miss little perfect who always listen to classic music or love songs and read love stories and doesn't care that much about fashion, always follow the rules, always sweet even people pick on her and peaceful, while on the other hand. I listen to any song that I like, I don't really care about genre and love to read mysteries and comedies, care a lot about fashion, not always following the rules and Joham always says that I'm as stubborn as my mother." said.

We laughed a little. Fabiana and I were similar in some ways like reading mysteries, I read comedies, but I was not crazy about them, not always following the rules and stubborn, but I usually listen to classic music, usually Edward's favourite. A lot of people tell me that I'm sweet. Fabiana is also sweet but she hates it when people mess with her.

"What about Nahuel and Penelope?" I asked.

"Penelope is… I still don't understand her; sometimes she can be really rude and sometime can be really nice. She doesn't care about the genre she only cares if she likes the song, the same with books. One thing that I like about her she's the fashion diva and she loves sport cars. She drives a black Ferrari and Diego her husband drives Mercedes but I don't know what the model is but it's pretty and Sandra drives Infinity and Emanuel drives Toyota FJ Cruiser. Joham drives BMW X6 and I'm the only one whose car was taken away." Fabiana said through her teeth. It looks like Fabiana's family's very rich.

"Wow, which car did you drive?" Jake asked. Great I was dying to ask the same question.

"I was driving silver Mercedes SLS, but now I want the fastest car."

"SLS?" Seth asked surprised.

"Yep." Fabiana said.

"That's a coolest Mercedes of all time." Jake said.

"Please stop, because every time I think about that car, I feel like I'm going to cry." Fabiana said.

"What about Nahuel?" Jake asked. Jake and Seth enjoyed talking about cars, while I was getting bored with the subject.

"Oh, he likes big cars and he always changes cars. We love to call him sell and buy because he buys a car and sell it and buy another one."

"Does Nahuel date?" Seth asked after a long time.

"Never. He always says that he's waiting for the right one to come."

"Have you ever dated?" I asked.

"Yeah." Fabiana said. We all started to pay attention. I felt Seth's heart beating faster than usual.

"Are you still together?" I asked.

"Not now and not ever." Fabiana said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. Seth was uncomfortable.

"Okay he dumped him for his ex. Fabiana said.

"No way!" We all said.

"Yeah and I wanted him back, so Penelope asked this guy called Miguel to pretend to be my boyfriend and he was so jealous that he started to beg for forgiveness and begging me to take him back, so we got back together and he started to cheat so I broke things off with him, yesterday he was beginning me not to leave." Faby said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Ugh!" Faby said.

"So are you not heartbroken?" I asked because Fabiana like she cared.

"I'm I suppose to be?" Fabiana asked.

"Not really, I was just asking because you don't look like you care a lot about him." I said.

"Well the first time when my friends told me that he's cheating on me I didn't believe them until I caught him and I was so disappointed. So the second time I caught him, I was so sad and angry and then I told him it was over and he was like 'I'm everything you ever wanted.' And I was like 'You're so right, you are everything that I ever wanted just like AIDS virus.'" Fabiana said.

We all burst into laughter.

"So what happened next?" I asked.

"Yeah and I walked away from him and he made matters worse and grabbed my hand, I slapped him in front of the whole entire school and he fell on the ground. I was scared to death that I almost killed him but I didn't. Everyone in my school was like 'Whoa!', but I was proud because he deserved it." Fabiana said with a smile.

"Whoa!" Jake said. We laughed.

"The principal called Joham; he was so furious and sent me in all girls' school, Fabiana said.

Seth was getting more comfortable.

"All girls' really sucks, but luckily my friends joined it and it made things better." Faby said.

"Wonderful I'm in all girls' school and it sucks." I said with irritation.

"Oh boy, I can understand what you're going through, but I'm going so not to all girls' school." Fabiana said.

"Great then you can help me beg Edward to go to the same school as yours." I said with excitement.

"Sure. You two can also come." Fabiana suggested.

"We already finished high school." Seth said.

"I know that, but you'll be going to different school." Fabiana said with a smile. Yes, it will be nice to have Jake in the same school as mine and that will make Edward agree on the idea of me going to mix school.

"We'll think about it." Jake said.

"Take your time." I said with a smile.

"Yeah back to the subject and from that time I told myself to not be in a relationship until I'm ready." Fabiana said.

"Why not?" I asked again. I bet Seth's thrilled.

"Because the same thing that happened to Sandra happened to me."

"Who's Sandra and what happened to her?" Seth asked.

"Sandra's my sister, the first born of Joham, she's one hundred and seventy five years old. The same thing that happened to Leah happened to Sandra." Fabiana said still heartbroken for her sister.

"What exactly happened?" Jake asked.

Fabiana explained what happened to Sandra. You could see that she didn't like it that her sister used to be depressed and upset.

"That's a happy ending." Jake said.

"I wish the same thing can happen to Leah." Seth said sadly.

"It will." Fabiana reassured Seth.

We walked in the beach, we were about to pass a group of boys that always hang out in La Push from Forks when one of them started to talk to us, actually to Fabiana because everyone knew that I was with Jake and Seth doesn't date.

"Hey babe, wanna give me a massage or need a ride home?" The boy with blue eyes asked out loud.

"That guy needs to be taught some manners." Seth said irritated.

"Don't worry I got this." Fabiana said. "Were you talking to me?" she asked out loud as she took three steps towards the boy. People around us started to stare.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jake asked

"I have no idea." I said.

"Yeah, I was just asking if you want to give me a massage or if you need a ride home." Said the boy. The boy was handsome. Fabiana laughed a little.

"Let me give you an advice, before you talk to girls like me look at your stinking self and look at them from head to toes and think about the conversation you'll have with them, 'cos girls like me do not talk to boys with faces like yours." Fabiana said rudely, the boy's friends started to laugh. Jake, Seth and I burst into laughter too, people who were staring laughed too. The boy didn't give up yet, he smiled a little. I bet he was just trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You know you want me, you're just trying to hide it. I'm handsome and strong baby." The said lifting his shoulders up and down.

"Don't you need a license to be that ugly and weak?" Fabiana asked rudely. The boy's smile disappeared. Everyone laughed louder.

"One more thing, you need to have respect for girls, 'cos boyfriend you're so not every girls dream." Fabiana said seriously and rudely. Everyone laughed on top of their lungs. The boy was totally embarrassed. Fabiana looked at us and smiled widely.

Fabiana blew a kiss to the boy, as she was blowing kiss the wind started to blow and stopped as she put her hand back to her pocket.

"You did great there." I said.

We rode back to Jake's house; Jake doesn't live with Billy anymore, Rachel and Paul are the one who lives with Billy. Jake has a house in La Push but a little further from Billy's; Jake's house is beautiful because he asked help from Esme.

"Esme is such a great designer." Fabiana said.

"Yeah, that's why I asked for her help." Jake said.

"Hey Jake." Leah greeted.

"Hey Leah, how you doing?" Fabiana asked Leah.

"Oh please." Leah said under her breathe. "Good." Leah added without a smile. Not trying to hurt Seth.

"Can I talk to you Jake?" Leah asked.

"Of course, I'll be back." Jake said. I didn't mind when Jake and Leah talk private, because Leah is a beta of Jake's pack. They went outside.

"So when is Nahuel coming?" Seth asked.

"Tomorrow." Fabiana answered.

We had launch in Jake's house.

Jake drove back to the Cullen's house. I was exhausted.

"Hey sis, how was La Push?" Emmett asked Fabiana.

"Awesome, Esme you did a great job with Jake's house." Fabiana said Esme proudly.

"Thank you." Esme said with her beautiful smile. Esme loved Fabiana as much as she loved us.

"You know a long time ago we were not allowed to enter La push." Edward told Fabiana.

"Why not?"

Edward started to tell Fabiana the story.

"Good choice Jake." Fabiana said.

We laughed.

We went to the pool area.

"So how close are you and Nahuel?" Seth asked.

"We are really close, I tell him everything and he tells me everything, but sometimes we are biggest enemies, he pisses me off." Fabiana said with a smile.

"Are you close with Leah?" she asked Seth.

"Not at all, she's my worst nightmare." Seth said.

Seth and Leah were totally different. They didn't get along that much.

"Do you have any sibling except for Rachel, Jake?"

"Yeah, Rebecca, Rachel's twin, she's married and she lives in Hawaii."

Jake had two siblings Rebecca and Rachel. Rebecca was married and Rachel got imprinted by annoying Paul and they also got married. I've only met Rebecca few times; she lives Hawaii with her husband. Rachel lives in La Push, she and Paul got married two years ago. She's really nice and she's Emily and Kim's best friend. She works as a nurse in Forks hospital where Carlisle works.

"Both of them are so annoying." Jake muttered.

"That's the problem with siblings." Fabiana said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I agree." Seth agreed.

"I wish I had something to say about siblings." I said.

I was the only one who didn't have a sibling.

"You are so damn lucky, believe me you don't want to have a sibling they are so annoying." Fabiana said.

"Yeah, she's mommy and daddy's girl." Jake said with a small voice.

Everyone laughed even inside the house; I punched Jake a bit on his arm.

I enjoyed been with Fabiana, she was so funny and really kind. She loves to bite her lips a lot.

I went to bed. I slept at the Cullen's house again, because I was enjoying myself.

I woke up in the morning; I went to take a bath and brushed my teeth.

I heard Fabiana doing something.

"Fabiana can I come in?" I asked as I knocked.

"Yes you can."

"Good morning."

"Good morning, how was your night?" Fabiana asked, her body was wrapped with big a towel.

"Good, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear." Fabiana said as she packed some of her clothes in the big closets.

I helped her to pack them, they were from expansive designers and most of them were new. I saw Dolce and Gabbana, Prada, Gucci, Guess, Chanel and Armani and an unknown designer PL. She had a lot of clothes, but there was some space left.

"Who's PL?" I asked.

"Oh, PL is for Penelope Lopez." Fabiana said.

"Your sister is a designer?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, she is a very good designer but she doesn't want to be famous because she doesn't age, even though she's becoming famous in Argentina and Chile." Fabiana said.

"Wow, that's very nice." I said.

"Yes, she has a store in Buenos Aires, Bahía Blanca, Peru, Brazil and Chile." Fabiana said.

"Wow she's really obsessed with clothes." I said.

"Yeah." Fabiana agreed.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No, Nahuel's coming with more of my clothes." She said with a smile. "These closets are huge." She said.

"Yeah, but Alice's and Rosalie's are bigger than these ones."

"I wish you could see Penelope's, it's like a store." She said.

"I think you should wear is one." I said holding a brown short skirt.

"With what?"

"With this." I said holding a white shirt that had decorations on it.

"Won't I look like Plastic?" She asked with laughter.

I laughed with her.

"I didn't even think about that." I said through my laughter.

"Okay give me a minute."

She disappeared inside the bathroom and came back looking hot.

"Beautiful." I said.

"Let's go and give everyone heart attack." She said with laughter.

"Wow, sis you look like one of those chicks in Mean Girls." Emmett said.

Everyone laughed, I realised that Seth and Jake were there already.

Fabiana gasped quietly.

"Thank you Renesmee." Fabiana said as she stomped her high heels and disappeared upstairs. She was mad at me.

"Ugh!" She groaned.

"Thank you Emmett!" I said.

"But it's true." Emmett said.

"I think she looked pretty." Alice said.

"Me too, it's just Emmett who always ruin everything." I said.

Edward stared at the ceiling and laughed.

"I think you'll look like Gabriella in High school Musical." Edward said loudly.

We all laughed. Fabiana was asking for Edward's advice.

Fabiana groaned.

"That's better." Edward said again.

I giggled quietly. Fabiana came back wearing a skinny black jean, black flats with pink diamonds on it and a pink t-shirt. She came towards me.

"You and I must have a serious talk this afternoon." She said seriously.

Jake put his hand on his mouth; Seth, Edward, Bella and Alice pressed their lips together. Carlisle's shoulders were moving. Emmett burst laughter, everyone gave in and laughed. Fabiana was so serious that I stopped laughing.

"Oh come on, it was a joke." Emmett said.

"Joke." Fabiana repeated seriously.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

Nahuel

The bell rang, I went to get it. It was… Leah.

"Hey Leah, what's up?" I greeted her trying to be nice.

"Hi." Leah said sounding like she didn't belong here.

She came in, everyone greeted her except for Rosalie and Fabiana, Carlisle stared at Rosalie for a while, and she noticed it.

"Hello Leah." Rosalie greeted Leah like she never meant it.

"Rosalie." Leah said. She looked uncomfortable. Carlisle stared at Fabiana. She looked back at Carlisle and she ignored Carlisle and looked at her nails.

"Fabiana?" Carlisle asked slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "Hi Leah." She said pulling her lips up and down. Leah smiled a bit. Fabiana didn't like Leah as much as Leah hated her, poor Seth.

Carlisle went to work in his office. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were watching college football. Bella was reading her book; Alice was typing on her laptop while Rosalie was crossed legged and reading a magazine. I and Fabiana were chatting.

"Why do I have to meet another bloodsucker?" Leah asked Jake.

"Excuse me, that's my brother you're talking about." Fabiana said irritated.

"Whatever bloodsucker." Leah said as she rolled her eyes. What a freak!

"By the time I get you down, you'd be wishing that you never said that word." Fabiana threatened. Emmett laughed a bit. I bet he was imagining Fabiana attacking a horse size wolf.

"Like that will never happen." Leah shot.

"Like hell it will happen, just wait and see." Fabiana shot back.

"Why don't take this outside?" Leah suggested.

"Brilliant idea." Fabiana said with a smile. She's self-confident.

"No, ladies calm down, this will not turn into a fight." Esme said.

They both listened to Esme.

Esme got us some drinks, even though Leah didn't put it in her mouth.

The bell rang again, this time it was a pack. They were as huge as they always are.

"Hey Fabiana." Sam greeted her.

"Hey Sam how you doing?" Fabiana said.

"Good and heard you're taking Jason out on Thursday, he's really excited." Sam said.

"Really? That is so cool." Faby said.

We had drinks with the pack, they were so funny. Emmett also joined; he didn't keep his mouth shut. Emmett's mouth doesn't have brake he says whatever he wants to say.

Me and Fabiana went to the kitchen we put some glasses.

"Nahuel!" Fabiana screamed. She ran out of the kitchen with a glass on her hand.

There was a taxi. Nahuel came out of taxi. He looked as handsome as he always did. His eyes colour was warm teak. His hair was not long anymore; it was the same size as Seth's. I hope he knows that it will never grow again. He was so handsome. Nahuel had five big luggages. Fabiana ran to him and hugged him; she didn't care about the luggages in his hand.

"He's here." I heard grandma Esme saying. She was excited, beyond excited. I bet if she was kid she was going to jump up and down. Edward chuckled as he heard my thoughts.

God, dad, can you just get out of my head? Edward rolled his golden eyes. We went outside.

"Let me just get this over with and go home." Leah muttered.

"Carlisle." Nahuel said as he saw Carlisle.

"Welcome Nahuel." Carlisle said.

Nahuel introduced himself.

"Renesmee, you've grown." Nahuel said, not surprised.

"Yeah." I said with laughter.

Leah was behaving so bad, she didn't even look at Nahuel once; she just kept on looking at her nails and touching her hair. She was so annoying.

"Hello." Nahuel greeted Leah who was looking at the ground.

Leah sighed and looked up a Nahuel. Her expression changes, her mouth popped opened and her eyes wide, she looked like an idiot. I realised that Nahuel had the same expression, his eyes were wide and mouth popped opened.

"Hi." Nahuel said sounding like he as been running.

"Hi." Leah said. She was now polite, wow.

Fabiana snarled. "You didn't." Fabiana said with a snarl.

Did what?

"Fabiana…" Leah trailed off. It was the first time I've heard Leah saying Fabiana's name. Everyone was confused. Fabiana was now fuming.

"You idiot, how could you? My brother!" Fabiana screamed. The glass that was in Fabiana's hand broke into her hand. She didn't bleed because of her hard skin.

"Fabiana…" Leah trailed off again. What in the world was going on?

"How dare you imprint on my brother?!" Fabiana screamed.

Everyone gasped. I felt my mouth fell. Leah, the vampire hater imprinted on half vampire? Wow.

"Nice." Nahuel said after such a long moment with a huge smile. Everyone gasped this time. Nahuel was happy to be imprinted? Fabiana couldn't believe her eyes and her ears, her mouth was opened and her brown eyes were huge.

"Breath Nessie." Carlisle reminded me. I started to breath. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was love at the first sight. Leah was what Nahuel has been looking for and Nahuel was what Leah has been looking for too. There comes Fabiana, oh no. Leah's busted.

"You and I must have a talk right now." Fabiana said as to Nahuel. She went next to the river, Nahuel followed her.

"You're busted." Emmett said with laughter, he started to laugh out loud.

Everyone didn't take their eyes off Leah who also looked shocked.

"No! No! No! La odio!" Fabiana screamed stomping her feet. Nahuel ignored her and stared back at Leah, he smiled. Fabiana held his chin and faced it her direction.

"Por que?" Nahuel asked.

"Ella es grosera!" Fabiana screamed.

"Uh! Fabiana!"

"Listen and listen carefully, Leah Clearwater and I Fabiana Lopez would never be friends, not now and not in a million of years even though she wont live that as long she's in the same roof as mine! I mean she have been bulling me for one full day that is so not healthy for me! She's giving me a migraine headache!" Fabiana screamed again.

We all burst into laughter as Fabiana said that Leah's giving her a migraine.

Nahuel didn't seem to be paying attention to furious Fabiana. Nahuel whispered something in Spanish very quite that no one heard what he said. Fabiana opened her mouth and frowned at Nahuel furiously. Fabiana was about to slap Nahuel but he caught her hand.

"Ugh! Get your hand off me!" Fabiana said. I just giggled.

"You're someone's meal today." Emmett said to Leah. I laughed so as everyone else. Leah just smiled. I have never seeing Leah smiling like that in my whole entire life.

Nahuel hugged Fabiana as she kept on complaining in Spanish, she didn't hug him back. They both started to speak gently. Fabiana smiled a bit. They both started to walk back.

"Be prepared." Emmett cautioned with a laugh. Seth was happy.

Fabiana went straight to Leah. I thought that she was going to hunt Leah and finish with her.

"It will just take time to get used to the idea." Fabiana said to Leah. Emmett burst into laughter. How come nothing bothers Emmett?

"Because he's insane." Dad answered. I laughed.

"I brought your stuff." Nahuel said to Fabiana. Fabiana fought a smile in her face.

"What did you put in here?" Nahuel asked surprised.

"Stuff." Fabiana said.

"Lingerie's?" Emmett asked. Edward shook his head.

"Emmett!" Esme said. Rosalie hit Emmett with her hard elbow on his hard ribs.

Some of us laughed.

We got inside the house, Nahuel made sure he sits next to Leah, I heard Fabiana teeth clench together. Jasper calmed her down. Seth was sitting next Fabiana.

Fabiana smiled wickedly at me and winked. She was up to something no good. Edward chuckled.

"So Nahuel…" She began to say. Edward chuckled again.

"So what?" Nahuel asked.

"I just wonder how Sara is going to feel about this, this is so sad. I mean she has been waiting for you almost her whole life." Fabiana said.

"Who's Sara?" Bella and I asked at the same time. I heard Nahuel's teeth ground together.

"Oh. Sara is one of my best friends in Argentina and she loves Nahuel more than anything including me. This will really break her heart." Fabiana said. Leah looked comfortable for the first time, what a change.

"Ohh." Emmett laughed. We all laughed.

"Is Sara human?" I asked.

"Yes." Fabiana answered.

"Really? How can you live with her? Is she not tempting?" I asked.

"Well, I have lived with them for two years so I got used to the smell, first time it was difficult but I got used to it. We got really close." Fabiana said with a smile.

"I don't think that I can do that." Jasper said.

"The more you get close to them is the more you get used to the smell." Fabiana said.

"Yeah, when Bella was human I almost killed her." Jasper said.

"Yeah, the same thing happened to Nahuel when Jennifer hit the rock and she started to bleed. I would never forgive you." Fabiana spitted through her teeth.

"You and Diana are really weird; I mean how can you sleep in the same room with six humans?" Nahuel said.

"Six humans?" We all asked.

"Yep all my friends are humans and we usually make sleepover party and a lot of staff together. All of them are humans except for Diana." Faby said.

"What is Diana?" Rose asked.

"Diana is also a half-vampire from the Australian coven, she lived with us for two years and she's my best friend." Fabiana said.

"I thought there were only five of you in the whole world and Joham never mentioned another half-vampire when I met him." Carlisle said.

"Uh-uh there are six of us; Diana's very scared of the Volturi so that is why I didn't even mention her." Nahuel said.

"Oh." Carlisle said.

"Diana's worst person you could ever imagine." Nahuel said.

"Pardon moi, that's my best friend you're talking about so watch you mouth, before I ruin your day." Fabiana said.

"Try." Nahuel said.

"Oh my cute Nahuel is! He's definitely the school hottie! Have you seen his six pack when he's surfing? I wish I could be able to touch his hot body! Check out his muscles! He is so cute! I love his six pack! How come he's so hot? Why can't he just marry me already." Fabiana mimicked.

We all burst into laughter.

Nahuel groaned.

"This is the most interesting one. 'Hey Faby how you doing?' and I go like 'I'm good.' Then 'how is your cute brother? OMG he is so hot, he's the hottest damn thing ever and I bumped into him, he smells so good, I wonder what his lips tastes like, honey? I bet they just taste like sugar. Which perfume does he use?' and I tell her the truth 'Boss' and the next day her perfume was Boss for ladies." Fabiana said

Nahuel looked embarrassed and annoyed.

"How was that brother?" Fabiana asked.

"You just piss me off." Nahuel muttered.

"You told me to try." Fabiana said.

"Do you want me to tell everyone about you?" Nahuel said.

"Try." Fabiana said.

"'Dang! She's fine, I wonder if she's good in bed.'" Nahuel said.

Fabiana gasped.

We all laughed.

"I hate you!" Fabiana spitted through her teeth.

Nahuel smiled as we laughed so hard.

"Can I tell what happened in Australia?" Faby asked.

Nahuel's smile disappeared.

"Don't you dare." Nahuel said.

"Tell us." I said.

"I'll do him a favour, because if I tell his crush will be so mad." Faby said.

"You two don't get along that much do you?" I asked.

"No he's ruining my life!" Fabiana shouted.

We all laughed.

"So who are you, Leah?" Nahuel asked. He held his hand up. Leah looked confused.

"It's okay Leah." Jake encouraged Leah. Leah took Nahuel's hand. We were all silent looking. Nahuel closed his eyes. Five minutes past still Nahuel was still closing his eyes.

Finally, he opened his eyes and smiled widely and released Leah's hand.

"Wow. Now I know everything I need to know about you." Nahuel said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Leah asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's see if it's true." Leah said.

Nahuel closed.

"Leah Clearwater. Born on the second of March 1982, daughter of Sue Clearwater and late Harry Clearwater, step daughter of Charlie Swan, sister of Seth Clearwater and step sister of Bella Cullen, step aunt of Renesmee Cullen, cousin of Emily and ex girlfriend of Sam Uley and enemy of Fabiana Lopez." Nahuel said with a smile.

"Wow. That's all true." Leah said amazed.

"Wow." Jake whispered. Everything that Nahuel said about Leah was all true. He had a powerful talent. Everyone was amazed.

"How does that work?" Seth asked curiously.

"I see the vision of your past the moment I touch you, just like Renesmee, but Renesmee can only shows what she's thinking and I can see someone's past." Nahuel said.

"That's so cool." Quil said. Fabiana looked irritated, she kept on rolling her pretty brown eyes, her expressions made me giggle. I remember when she told she that the right one for Leah would come and she was right he did come.

"Can you try to see if it can work to Bella?" Esme asked.

"Sure." Nahuel said, he took Bella's hand. He focused and he frowned. He opened his eyes and smiled a bit.

"Your shield is very powerful." He complimented.

"Thanks, you can still see my past you know?" Bella asked.

"Oh really?" Nahuel asked.

"Yeah." Bella said. Bella gave Nahuel her hand again. They both closed their eye, I felt the shield around us. Nahuel smiled widely. I closed my eyes and the next thing there was no shield anymore.

"What was that?" Nahuel asked curiously.

"Nessie, she has the opposite of my talent." Bella explained.

"Wow."

We spent the whole day with the pack; it was the first time for Leah to stay that long in the Cullen's house and to put something in her mouth from the Cullen's house. The pack was happy to see Leah's that happy especially Seth, Jake and Sam. The way Nahuel looked at Leah, you could see that he truly loved her and even Leah also loved Nahuel. I bet that she forgot that she's in the house full of vampires. It was such a happy day, but not really for Fabiana, she made me laugh. I was kind of surprised when Rosalie was enjoying the were-wolves company. Everything was different today; no one was criticizing anyone about whom they are, we were all peacefully like it supposed to be.

Nahuel frowned as Fabiana hugged Seth goodnight. My lips crashed into Jake's sweet and soft lips.

"She'll come back tomorrow bro." Emmett said to Nahuel as Leah left. We all burst into laughter.

Fabiana grabbed an apple. She started to eat it. How can she eat that stinking thing? Human food was my worst; I only ate them to please Carlisle.

"So Faby is Seth your new boyfriend?" Nahuel asked his little sister.

Fabiana was choked by an apple, she started to cough.

"No he imprinted on her." I explained.

"What? On my sister?" Nahuel asked. Fabiana coughed.

Emmett laughed as tears ran down Fabiana's face. She was not crying, an apple choked her until tears ran down her face. Bella disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She drank it and inhaled deeply.

"What were you doing? Trying to kill me?" Fabiana asked as she deeply inhaled.

"No, I just asked a question." Nahuel said. "So Seth imprinted on you." Nahuel said with a laughter making it sound like a question. Fabiana rolled her eyes and disappeared to the kitchen to put a glass back.

"So what do you think of Leah?" I asked. Alice seemed happy that I came up with the subject. Everyone seemed interested.

"I don't know, she's something I've never met." Nahuel said with his eyes closed.

Fabiana laughed. "What a typical joke." She mumbled.

"She's everything that I've been waiting for." Nahuel said with a widely smile.

"Love at the first sight." I said sheepish. Everyone looked at me like I have lost my mind.

"And to be honest I'm irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Leah. She's the woman of my dreams. She's my queen, my heart, my oxygen and my world, she's my Cleopatra." Nahuel said. These words came from the bottom of his heart, he meant all of them.

"I cannot stand this, I'm going to bed." Fabiana said irritated. She ran to her bedroom.

"Being in love is so good." Nahuel said dreamily.

"Just look how happy he is to find someone to love." Esme said happily. I heard Fabiana groan.

Edward chuckled.

"Can you share a joke with us?" Bella asked.

"It's Fabiana, she says that she'll end up slapping Nahuel so that he can wake up from this ridiculous dream and she's name calling Nahuel." Edward said through his laughter.

We all laughed.

"I'm off to bed." Nahuel said smiling.

"Nahuel?" Edward called.

"Can you keep it down?" Edward asked.

"Keep what down?" Nahuel asked confused as I was.

"I mean will you stop screaming? I know how much you love Leah; please keep it down because it's hard to ignore someone's screaming." Edward said.

"Oh sorry, I'll try to keep it down." Nahuel apologised. "Good night."

I also went to bed. What a day! I fell asleep in no time.

I woke up in the morning, it was eight-thirty. I took a bath.

"Good morning." I greeted. Fabiana was not downstairs yet, but Nahuel was awake eating breakfast, I joined him

"Good morning everyone." Fabiana greeted. "Good morning lover-boy." Fabiana greeted Nahuel.

"Morning Fabiana." Nahuel greeted back.

"Any plans today?" I asked Fabiana and Nahuel as we ate breakfast.

"I don't have any." Fabiana said.

"I'm going to La Push today, I want to see Leah." Nahuel said. Everyone sighed.

"Oh please." Fabiana said under her breath.

"Why don't you like Leah?" Nahuel asked Fabiana.

"Because she's mean and rude and she also hates me." Fabiana complained like a little kid.

"Let's make a deal." Nahuel suggested.

"Depends if I like it." Fabiana said back.

"Okay, if you try to be nice to Leah I'll get what you want." Nahuel said.

"But I passed my first condition." Fabiana complained.

"Remember? Black in colour." Nahuel said.

"You know what? I'll buy myself a car." Fabiana said.

"Don't forget I'm the oldest." Nahuel reminded Fabiana.

"So, if you're oldest?"

"That means I can tell Joham to cancel your bank account." Nahuel said to Fabiana.

"Fine!" Fabiana snapped.

"That's my girl." Nahuel said. He stroked Fabiana's cheek. Fabiana rolled her eyes. The bell rang; I went to get it was my Jacob and Seth, Leah was not with them, not that I blame her.

"Hey." I greeted them. I smiled at Jake; Seth rolled his dark eyes and passed us. I kissed Jake.

"Where's Leah?" Nahuel asked. All the ladies looked at him like he has lost his mind.

All the guys were confused except for Edward who heard what we were thinking.

"What?" Nahuel asked.

"Oh no, you cannot expect a girl to come and see you, a guy should be the one to go the girl's house." Alice said.

"Really?" Nahuel asked.

I buried my face with my hand, while Fabiana shook her head disappointed.

"Someone else didn't sleep at night because he was thinking of Leah." I said.

"Oh so you had the same problem? I wish you would have heard what she thinking, oh I was starting to get tired of it." Seth said.

"Where's La Push? Can you take me there?" Nahuel asked impatiently.

"Sure." Jake answered with a smile.

"Any plans today?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah, we are cliff diving today, the pack and Rachel, Kim and Emily are waiting for us. Afterward we will have a bonfire."

"Awesome!" Fabiana exclaimed.

"Let's go and change." I said.

I put my short pant and a swim wear.

"Dad can you borrow us your car please?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward said as he threw the car keys carefully.

Nahuel and Seth rode with Jake.

"You drive." I told Fabiana as we were inside the garage.

"Cool cars." She said.

"Yeah."

I opened the passenger door. Fabiana put her seat belt and I also put mine. Fabiana started to follow Jake's black Mustang. She drove.

"I thought you said that you drive fast." I said.

"Do you want me to hit Jake's car?" She asked with laughter. We were in the big road now, Fabiana started to speed up, and she passed Jake. She passed 160 kilo meter. She was driving like Emmett; it was as if she was racing.

"You are driving like Emmett." I said.

"Does Emmett drive fast?" she asked. I looked at the mirror I couldn't see Jake's car anymore.

"Will you mind if I ask you questions about yourself?" I asked.

"Of course not." Fabiana said.

"What's you favourite colours?" I asked.

"Pink and brown." She answered.

"Brown looks warm."

"Yeah, I love warm weather." She answered with a smile.

"What's you favourite CD?"

"Like I said any song that I like its fine by me, I don't care about the genre."

"Sorry I forgot. So what's your favourite book?" I asked looking at the road.

"I have billions so I can't choose." She said as she parked.

"I bet Jake and Seth went to drop Nahuel." I said.

"I don't understand why he's so obsessed with her." Fabiana muttered.

"Is Sara pretty?" I asked.

"Very pretty." She said.

We waited there saying nothing.

"So what do you think of Seth?"

"Seth's cool, he's such a good guy and I don't even understand why I'm becoming so obsessed with him, I think I'm in love with him" Fabiana said.

"Ohh that's the power of…" I stopped as Jake knock in my window.

"What was up with the driving?" Seth asked.

"That's how she drives." I said.

"So let's dive." I said with laughter.

We walked up to the cliff. As we walked I saw a group of boys that we passed the day Fabiana embarrassed one of them. I laughed quietly.

"Can you share a joke with us?" Jake asked.

"Look ahead us." I said. The three looked and laughed.

"Hey Dylan, check out your girl." I heard a boy whispering to the boy with blue eyes.

"My girl?" Dylan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, her." The boy said gazing at Fabiana. Dylan turned and faced us, he frowned a bit. Fabiana and I laughed.

"Are you gonna try your luck again?" Another boy asked.

"No, she's with that guy on her right side" Dylan answered angrily.

"No if they were together they would have been holding hands like that bronze haired girl and that guy." A boy said.

"No." Dylan said angrily again.

This time Jake and Seth joined us with laughter.

"Those girls are so hot, I wish they were single." Another boy wished. We all laughed.

Fabiana smiled at beautifully at Dylan. I heard Dylan's heart beat fast. We all giggled. We walked until we reached the cliff. Everyone was there, the pack, except for Leah and Nahuel, Rachel and Emily were there on their swimming suits.

Faby looked down the cliff and her heart started to beat fast.

"Is everything okay Faby?" I asked her. It was the first time I called her 'Faby.'

"It's too low." Fabiana said.

"You're afraid of height?" I asked.

"A bit." Fabiana admitted.

"If you're afraid of height then how did you sky dive?" I asked.

"There's a huge difference between sky diving and cliff diving, when you sky dive there's a parachute and when cliff dive there's nothing but water." Fabiana said. We all burst into laughter. Jared and Kim were the first to jump.

"Wow." I heard Fabiana whisper.

"Come on Fabiana." Sam encouraged as he and Emily dived.

"I wish Jasper was here to calm me down." Fabiana whispered. I giggled quietly.

"Oh Faby, I'm so disappointed. You live next to the beach and you can't even dive."

Nahuel said behind us. We all turned to look at him; he was holding hands with Leah. They both looked good together. I heard Fabiana's teeth clench together.

"Uh-uh black in colour." Nahuel said as Fabiana was about to say something unintelligent.

"Oh please even you cannot dive." Fabiana said.

"You think so?" Nahuel asked. He took his shirt off and handed to Leah. He had the most beautiful body I've seen, but not as beautiful as my Jake.

"Oh really?" Nahuel asked as he ran in human speed and dived.

"Damn it!" Fabiana said.

Leah took her clothes off; she was wearing a swimming suit. Everyone dived except for me, Jake, Seth and Fabiana.

"Come Faby everyone's waiting." I said.

"Can you swim?" Jake asked.

"What an insult." Fabiana said. Fabiana took her clothes off. Her body was… wow. She was wearing a pink and purple swimwear. Seth didn't know either to look at her or look away. I giggled quietly.

"Okay just tell yourself that you'll do it." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Let me help you." Seth said. "Hug me." Seth said. Fabiana hugged Seth like he said, they were good together. They both dived like that. Jake and I dived hand in hand. Diving was fun; Jake hit the water first because he was taller than me. Everyone was inside the water. Fabiana was in Seth's arms.

The water started to warm up, Fabiana. We dived until we all got tired. We all laid on the grass and looked at the sky. We bonfire was also amazing. It was good to have such a lovely time with your friends. I had a wonderful time. Leah and Nahuel were officially together. I drove back home, I had a license but I didn't have a car yet. But soon I'll be getting one.

Everyone asked us about our day as usual. Nahuel secretly told everyone that it will be Fabiana's birthday in two days fifth of December. Alice was planning to throw her a party in Forks in some big hall. But it was a surprise.

For two days everything was perfect. We were helping Alice to organise. Alice invited many people, I don't even know some of them and she told everyone to wear white. Seth just asked Fabiana to go out on a date with him so that he can keep her away from the surprise party. The day finally arrived Alice was excited. Alice and Rosalie dressed Fabiana into a pretty red dress.

"Why do I have to look like this?" Fabiana asked.

"Because the restaurant that you're going to is expensive so you have to look elegant." Rosalie answered. Seth came in wearing all white.

"Beautiful." Seth said as he saw beautiful Fabiana.

"Thanks and you look like an angel." Fabiana said. We all laughed.

"Have fun sweetie." Esme said.

"I will." Fabiana said as she left with Seth. We all started to hurry in our closets to change. Everyone was now wearing white; we all look like angels like Fabiana said. We all drove to Forks Hall. There were a lot of people there; Alice invited almost the whole Forks including Dylan and his friends.

The party

Everyone was looking at us the Cullen's. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and I were serving. The party was as beautiful as mine. The cake was big and wrote Happy Seventeenth Fabiana in big letters. Alice and Esme did a great job.

Esme was on the stage now.

"Okay everyone Fabiana will be here soon so let just keep quite." Esme said to everyone, she didn't use the microphone. I bet Fabiana was near.

"Excuse me." A girl who looked the same age as mine said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Who's that guy?" She asked staring at my father Edward.

"That's my brother Edward." I said.

"He's so gorgeous, does he have a girlfriend?" The girl asked. I started to feel irritated.

"Yeah, that's her Bella." I pointed my beautiful mom Bella.

"Wow she looks like a model." The girl said. I smiled at her.

"And who's that one? Oh my god he's so hot." The girl's friend said pointing at my Jake. I started to feel jealous.

"That's my boyfriend Jake." I said.

"I don't believe you." The girl said.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes. "I'll show you a proof." I added. I went to Jake.

"Hey." He said with his charming voice that always makes my heart stop beating.

"Hey. The girl's behind me don't believe that you're my boyfriend so they need a proof." I said.

Jake kissed me softly. I didn't want to end the kiss but I knew that I had to.

"Thank you." I said. Jake just winked at me. I went back to the girls whose mouths were opened and eyes wide.

"You believe me now?"

"Yeah." A girl answered.

Esme waved, and then everyone was quite. I heard them now. Fabiana and Seth were talking and laughing.

"So what are we doing in here anyway?" Fabiana asked.

"You'll see." Seth said.

Seth opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Fabiana!" Everyone shouted. Fabiana was surprised. She smiled widely. She was so pretty, she the only one in red.

"Oh my god." She whispered. Esme hugged her and wished her a happy birthday.

Then everyone who was family hugged her and wished her happy birthday.

"Happy birthday Faby." I said as I hugged her.

"Thanks, wow you guys planned this well." She said as she blushed. Emmett laughed and hugged her.

"Emmett… I can't breath." Fabiana struggled. Emmett put her down her down and laughed.

"The birthday girl must say something." Alice said as she held the microphone. Alice gave Fabiana a microphone.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I'll just want to say thanks to everyone who came and thanks to my family and friends for wonderful organization." Fabiana said as the tears of joy ran down her face. Everyone gave her a round of applause. Carlisle wiped the tears with his kiss.

"Happy birthday Fabiana." Carlisle said. The music started to play loud. Our guests started to dance while we wished Fabiana happy birthday.

"This is from Joham." Carlisle said as he handed Fabiana with a box. Fabiana opened the box and gasped happily.

"It's beautiful." She said as she blushed. I took a look at what it was. Fabiana took out her present; it was a beautiful necklace that had Fabiana on it with real diamonds. We all gasped, it was so beautiful that I felt like I was going to faint.

"May I help you with it?" A handsome young man, who looked the same age as Esme asked behind Fabiana.

"Daddy!" Fabiana screamed as she hugged her father. "Everyone this is my father Joham." Fabiana introduced her father.

"Carlisle it's good to see you again." Joham said as he shook Carlisle's hand. Carlisle and Esme once met Joham and his family when we were leaving in Brazil. Joham was so handsome; he had long, black hair that was braided. His accent was not a good as Fabiana's. His eyes were gold and his skin was rich dark.

Carlisle and Joham started to speak Spanish so fast that I couldn't even understand. Everyone understood except for the whole pack, me and Bella.

Joham introduced himself properly to us.

"Okay everyone we have a big present for the birthday girl." Alice said as she held the microphone again. "This is from all of us." Alice said.

The big curtain that was surrounded with poles fell; there was a beautiful Lamborghini Estoque that was black and shiny. Everyone gasped.

Emmett promised everyone that whoever touches the car he will deal with him or her later. We all danced while I was serving other girls who were checking on my Jake.

The party finished, people were talking how amazing the party was. Fabiana drove her new car back home; of course Seth was with her. Today was the best, I was exhausted. Faby's car was so fast it was as fast as Bella's Ferrari. Fabiana and Edward were he first to get home since Edward was driving Bella's Ferrari.

"What a night." Esme said.

"I know." Bella agreed.

"Today was so fun." I said as I got inside the house.

"Yeah." Jake agreed.

"Today was one of the best days of my life." Fabiana said with a huge smile.

"We are happy that you enjoyed sweetie." Esme said as she stroked Faby's cheek.

"Of course I enjoyed, it was perfect… everything was amazing." Fabiana said as tears of joy ran down on her pretty face.

"Here you go." Emmett said as he gave Fabiana a box of tissues. We all laughed.

"Thanks."

"Thanks to everyone else." Fabiana said. We just clapped our hands.

"You have more presents." Alice said.

"I'll open them tomorrow." Fabiana said.

"So you didn't tell me had a boyfriend. You two are not sleeping together aren't you?" Joham asked. We all gasped loudly. How can he ever think that way? Emmett burst into laughter. Everyone was staring at Joham with wide eyes and mouths popped open except for Emmett who was laughing. Seth and Fabiana turned blue.

"Breath." Carlisle said. Luckily Jasper changed our moods.

"Wow." I said.

"You haven't answered my question." Joham said.

"Of course not." Fabiana and Seth answered together. They were as shocked as everyone else. "We are not even dating." Faby added.

"Joham how can you ask that question?" Esme asked shocked.

"I was just curious." Joham answered without embarrassment. Everything started to calm down.

"I cannot stand this I'm going to bed." Fabiana said. "Will you be here in here morning?" Fabiana asked.

"No." Joham said.

"Oh I wish I was like you, never sleeping. Goodbye then, I'll miss you and say hi to everyone else especially Penelope and Diana." Fabiana said as she hugged her father.

"I'll miss you too and I love you." Joham said.

"I love you too even though I'm pissed off." Fabiana said.

"Goodnight everyone and thanks again." Fabiana said. She hugged her soul mate to be a goodnight and gritted her teeth as she looked at Joham.

I also went to bed. I was so tired. Jake and Seth were having a conversation with the other's downstairs. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and brushed my teeth. I went to Fabiana's room. She was awake. Her body was wrapped with a towel and she was answering the phone.

The first kiss

"_No he didn't_!" The person on the phone said.

"Oh hell yes he did, it was embarrassing, I mean how could he ask me a question like that?" Fabiana asked on the phone. I understood what she was talking about and I started to giggle. Fabiana was not only answering the phone, she was also packing her clothes in the closets. She waved at me as she saw me. I helped her with her clothes. Most of her clothes were new and also designed clothes. Three big luggage's were full of her clothes. We finished the first one while she was still on the phone. I was happy when she said 'bye.'

"Oh sorry, that was Diana she was just asking me about the party." Fabiana said.

"That's fine." I said.

We finished with the second luggage. Then it was the last one. I unzipped it. It was full of shoes boxes only, there many of them. I pointed them.

"Don't even ask." Fabiana said.

I laughed. I saw a big jewellery box.

"You mind if I open it?" I asked her.

"No I don't mind." Fabiana said.

I opened the jewellery box. It was full of many necklaces, watches, bracelets, earrings and rings. They were all gold and most of them had real diamonds.

"Wow." I said.

"I love jewelleries a lot." Fabiana informed me.

"Me too." I said. I love jewelleries because they are shiny, I love shiny things. Fabiana and I finished with her shoes. Her closets were almost full; if Alice can see the space she'll be happy. I went to take a bath while Fabiana was figuring out what to wear. I washed my long hair and wrapped it with a towel. I blew dried my hair and wrapped my body with a big towel. I went to my big closets and started to look around. I heard a knock.

"Come in." I said. It was lovely Fabiana. She was wearing a short blue jean with a purple shirt and purple sandals, she looked hot. On her wrist she was wearing one of the Quillettes bracelets, there were four of them and they all matched with her outfit. I had a lot of Quillettes bracelets from Jake and some members of the pack. And on her neck she was wearing a beautiful necklace that had her name on it with diamonds; it was a necklace from Joham as a birthday present.

"Can I help? Don't worry I wont make you look like one of the chicks in Mean Girls." She said. We both laughed. She started to look at my clothes. She picked some things. She picked a black cabri Prada jean, with a pink shirt and some one inch high heels.

"Would you mind if I change your hair style?" She asked in a sweet voice. It was hard to say no to that voice.

"It depends if I'll like it." I said.

Fabiana just smiled and she took a straighter and destroyed my ringlets. She finished before I knew it. I went and put my clothes on, I didn't want to look at the mirror until I finished. After I finished I looked at myself in the mirror, there stood a beautiful girl with long bronze straight hair that was up to her waist, she was pale and her cheeks were rosy. The girl was impossible beautiful and also her outfit. I realised that the girl was me. I looked so beautiful that I almost started to cry.

"Are you alright Nessie?" Faby asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

I opened the door and smiled widely at Fabiana who was sitting on my big bed.

"Wow, you look amazing." She said.

"Thank you. I love it and thanks to you." I said with a huge smile.

"Let's go downstairs." I said.

Fabiana and I climbed down the stairs.

"Wait here." Fabiana commanded. I listened to her.

"Good morning everyone, I have a little surprise for you. Welcome the new Renesmee." Fabiana said.

I showed myself to my family. They all gasped happily.

"Wow I love your hair." Rosalie said with a grin.

"And I love your outfit." Alice added.

"Honey you look beautiful." Mom said.

"You look amazing." Esme said. All the ladies were walking about my new hair and the outfit.

"Whoa I'm the one who did the hair and I'm the one who also chose the outfit." Fabiana said.

"Great job." Esme said. Jake and Seth not there already and Carlisle went to work.

Everyone told me how good I looked. The bell ranged. Fabiana went to get it. It was Jake, Leah and Seth.

"Hey guys." Fabiana said.

"Hey Faby." They all said.

"Oh you're wearing the bracelets do you like them?" Jake asked.

"Yes I like them, thank you all." Fabiana said.

They all got inside the house. I stood to go and met them. They all gasped as they saw me.

"Wow." Jake said.

"You look good." Seth said.

"I love your new hair." Leah said.

"Thanks." I said.

Fabiana cleared her throat.

"Actually Fabiana's the one who did the hair and she also chose the outfit." I said.

"Good job." Jake said to Fabiana.

Fabiana just smiled.

We all sat on the living room.

Fabiana started to open her presents.

"Oh it's from Sandra and Penelope." She said. She opened her present. "Whoa three vouchers, shopping yeah!" Fabiana exclaimed.

"One for me, one for Nessie." She said as she gave me a voucher. The vouchers were from expansive shops.

"And one for… um… " Fabiana said she tried to figures out who should she give the voucher to.

"And one for Leah." She said as she gave Leah a voucher. Leah? Wow what a change. Everyone was surprised. Leah hesitated.

"Can you just take it?" Fabiana said.

And Leah took the voucher.

"Thanks." Leah said with a smile.

"You welcome." Fabiana said.

No one believed what was going on. Fabiana and Leah were talking without threatening each other.

"What do you want?" Nahuel asked Fabiana.

"What?" Fabiana asked.

"Why are you so nice to Leah? You want something don't you?" Nahuel asked Fabiana.

"I thought you wanted me to be nice to Leah. And I only want you to be happy." Fabiana said.

"Oh Faby that's sweet." Nahuel said. Everything was starting to be the way it supposed to be.

"Oh I know." Faby said.

"I'm going to take my car today." Nahuel said.

"Which car did you buy?" Jake asked.

"You'll see." Nahuel said.

"Can I drive my car today?" Fabiana asked.

"It's your car Fabiana you can you can do what ever you want with it." Esme said.

Fabiana just smiled.

Fabiana drove with Seth to La Push while I was driving with Jake. Nahuel and Leah went to pick Nahuel car with Edward, Nahuel's favourite brother.

Everyone was staring at Fabiana's car as we got in La Push. We walked at the beach. Some started to take pictures of Faby's car.

"Best party ever babe." A boy said.

"Thanks." Fabiana said. "Looks like everyone's gonna give me attention today." Fabiana said.

"That was best party I've ever been to and the car was awesome." A girl said.

"Thanks." Fabiana said. We all just laughed.

We met the pack and Emily, Rachel and Kim.

"Where's Nahuel and Leah?" Sam asked.

"They went to pick Nahuel's car." I said.

Sam seemed to be interested in Nahuel. I never thought that one day things were going to be like this, all of the pack and their objects sitting and talking together and laughing, we were like a family. These were friends that I would love to keep for the rest of my life. Everyone who was in Faby's party kept on telling how amazing it was and what a beautiful car she got.

"Whoa." Jake said. I followed his gaze. And everyone else did.

"Whoa." I repeated. It was Nahuel and Leah coming out from silver Hummer H2, the car was amazing and big like Fabiana said about Nahuel, he loves big cars. Everyone in the beach was staring at the car and also Nahuel and of course they started to take pictures.

"Hey guys." Nahuel said.

"Hey." We all said.

"So what do you think?" Nahuel asked.

"It's perfect." Jake said.

"Beautiful." I said.

"Big." Seth, Sam and Embry said.

"Thanks."

All the guys started to talk about cars; the subject was too boring for me.

"Hey I'm going too put my feet on the water wanna come?" I asked Emily.

"Yeah the subject is boring." Rachel said.

"I agree let's go." Emily agreed.

"Mind if I come?" Leah asked.

"Not at all." I said.

Fabiana also joined us; we all walked to the beach and put our feet on the warm and really nice water.

"Thank you." I said to Fabiana, knowing that she was all behind this.

Nahuel came running behind Leah and pushed him self and Leah. Leah just screamed. Jake was staring at me like he was about to do the same thing.

"Don't you even think about it Jacob Black or else I'll rip your miserable head off especially after all the hard work I've done with her hair." Fabiana threatened. We all laughed.

"Okay then." Jake said. Jake came and wrapped his long and big hands around my body and we both stared at the beautiful ocean. I looked back and saw my step uncle Seth who was staring at Fabiana so beautifully as Fabiana was picking up the shells. I started to feel pissed of Seth. Why can't he just tell her that he's in love with her?

"Would you mind if I can go and talk to Seth for minutes?" I asked Jake.

"Can I ask why?" Jake asked.

"He's just pissing me off, why can't he just tell Fabiana that he's deeply in love with her already? We all know that he doesn't love her as a friend."

"Yeah I agree, I also think it's a good idea for you to go and talk to him, because he has been thinking a lot about telling her but every time he gets a chance he just doesn't." Jake said.

I went to Seth who was sitting with Embry, Quil and Collin and Brady.

"Would you guys mind if I can talk to Seth alone?" I asked.

"Not at all." Quil said.

Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady went to join the others who were sitting on the other side.

"Seth why can't you just tell her that you love her?" I asked.

"What? Not you too." Seth answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Yesterday night I was talking with your whole family and Joham. They were telling to tell her how I feel about her. It's hard." Seth said.

"How is it hard?"

"It's just …" Seth trailed.

"Talk to me Seth." I encouraged him.

"It's that, I feel like she has everything, I feel like she doesn't need me."

"That's not true; you are the only thing that she needs to be complete."

"I have nothing to give her." Seth said nearly in tears.

"Seth there's only one thing that you can give her, something that is greater than what she already has, something that none of us can give her except for you." I said.

"What is that?"

"Love, you can love her, you can love her deeply. You don't need to get her an expensive car to show her how much you love; you can give her love that is greater than everything that she has. The more you waste time to tell her is the most you pushes her away. Would you like it when you see her in Dylan's arms?" I asked Seth.

"What? Hell no, there's no way that low life is going to be with the woman I love." Seth said

"So stop wasting her time, I mean she's a girl she's waiting for you to come to her." I said. Seth smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have as a niece." Seth said with a smile.

"And I'm so lucky to have you as an uncle." I said back. We both laughed. Having Seth as an uncle was one of the coolest things that has happened to me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes and no." Seth said. We walked back.

Everyone looked like they knew what was going on except Fabiana. I poked Seth a bit.

"Fabiana, can you take a walk with me?" Seth asked.

"No." Fabiana said. We all gasped. Fabiana laughed. "I'm kidding; of course I can take a walk with you."

We all laughed a little. They left.

We waited until we were sure that they cannot hear us, even though we can see them.

"What does it feels like to be in this situation?" I asked.

"It's scary." Sam answered. I always wondered what it felt like when you're a guy and you have to tell girl that you're in love her.

"It's scary." Jake repeated.

"I agree." Paul agreed.

"I don't know, but I think it's kind of scary." Embry said.

"Don't worry you'll experience it some day." Sam said.

"I didn't find it scary." Jared disagreed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I knew that Kim already loved me." He said proudly. Kim winked.

"How was it for you Leah?" I asked.

"Easy." Leah said.

"How?" Kim asked.

"I wasn't the one to do the job." Leah said, she sounded girly. We laughed.

"So how was is Nahuel?" Emily asked.

"So-so, I just went to her and we started to talk about our childhood, then I kissed her even though she attacked me." Nahuel said. We burst into laughter. Leah was a little embarrassed she covered the face with her hands.

"I hope she's not going to slap him." Nahuel said.

We all sat quite and watched Fabiana and Seth as they walked. I saw Seth stop walking and his body faced Fabiana. Then he touched her neck and his face was only inches away from hers.

"No please no don't kiss him no." Collin cried.

We couldn't wait for their lips to crash except for Collin.

Then his lips touched Fabiana's, both of their lips began to move slowly, then Fabiana's hands were around Seth's neck and Seth's arms were around Fabiana's waist.

"Ohh!" Kim sighed.

"They look sweet!" I said.

"I know." Emily agreed.

"Yeah they're sweet." Rachel said.

"Totally." Leah sighed.

"No! I just love her." Collin said.

"You are too late." I said.

"Oh!" All the ladies sighed.

All the guys were staring at us like were lost our minds. Seth and Fabiana both pulled away catching air and smile at each other and said something. They both stared at us, their audience. We all waved and smiled widely except for Collin. Seth said something to Fabiana, and she nodded and they both started to walk away and they hid themselves with the big black rock. That was the end of a romantic movie.

"They are finally together." I said.

Fabiana's POV.

I walked with Seth in the beach; his heart was beating so fast. Why can't I just tell him that I'm in love with him? No, just like Diana said 'It is a guy's job to tell a girl.'

The first time I saw Seth, I just felt something so strong, something that Carlos never gave me. I forgot about everything, the deep feelings that I still had for Carlos, everything faded away, my mind was on Seth. How come he smells so good? Why I'm I this attractive to him? I just love him more than anything; I mean more than my own life. I always go wild when he smiles and feels sparks when he started to talk.

Seth hasn't said a word since we walked.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was trying to make him more comfortable.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seth said.

Enough! I am going to tell him.

"Seth I want to tell you something." I said.

"Me too." Seth said. "You go first." Seth said.

"No you go first." I said.

Seth didn't look well, he looked worried. I hated seeing him like that way.

"You know, my dad always say that the more you keep something inside is the more it's going to hurt you." I said quietly.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Seth said nervously. He looked more beautiful when he's nervous.

In my whole life I've never been so attractive to someone like I am with Seth. Sometimes when I look at Seth I feel like I'm about to forget my name.

"The first times I saw you I imprinted on you and I…I…" Seth trailed off. Oh boy! I hope he's not going to tell that it was a mistake.

"Carry on." I encouraged. I also started to feel nervous.

"I fell deeply in love with you." Seth said.

I felt like I was about to choke. My crush loves me! I felt like I was going to flip happily.

"Oh Seth." I said. We kept on walking. Should I kiss him? No, a guy should lift a girl's chin and kiss her. We kept on walking.

"I love you." Seth said.

I couldn't say anything or even look at Seth. I just kept walking until Seth stopped and his body faced mine, he touched my neck and leaned forward. His soft and warm lips caught mine; I couldn't help myself but kiss him back. I hanged my hands on his neck and his hands were on my waist. We were both out of breathe. He smiled so beautifully.

"You kissed me back." Seth said.

"I couldn't help myself." I said.

We both stared at our audience, they were smiling and waving.

"What did you want to tell me?" Seth asked.

"The same thing you told me." I said.

Seth smiled.

"Let's get out of here and get some privacy." Seth said.

I just nodded. Seth led me to the big rock where I was balancing myself on the rock and Seth's hands were around my waist and my hands were around Seth's neck. I was out of breath and Seth noticed so he moved down to my neck.

"I love you." Seth said.

"I love you too." I said. Our lips began to move again. Can someone love anyone as much as I love Seth? I hope he feels the same way.

"Seth?" I called.

"Yes?" His said.

"What would you remember this day as?" I asked. Seth pulled away and stared me in my eyes.

"I would remember this day as the day when I got what belongs to me and starting a new life with someone I love, you are my life now and no nobody would take this life away from me, no one." Seth said.

He kissed me again.

Renesmee's POV

We spent more than twenty minutes talking about the new couple. Were they still making out?

"So should I kill Seth or what?" Nahuel asked.

"If you are dare I'll kill you by myself." Fabiana threatened behind Nahuel. She and Seth were holing hands. How romantic!

"How long does it take you guys to make out?" I asked teasely. We burst into laughter.

"Okay we can start the fire now, its twilight." I said.

"Damn it I forgot the lighter, does anyone have a lighter?" Jake asked.

"No." everyone said.

"I do." Fabiana said. "Just watch." She said.

We all watched as she closed her eyes and suddenly there was fire in the chuck woods. It was amazing for someone to do that by her mind.

"Wow!" We all said. Nahuel just rolled his warm teak eyes.

"Thank you." Jake said.

"You welcome." Fabiana said"So Faby how are you going to explain this to Carlos?" Nahuel asked.

"Ugh!" Fabiana groaned.

"Carlos?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Faby's ex." Nahuel said with laughter.

"Wow, what happened?" Kim asked.

Fabiana started to tell the story.

"Wow, he deserved a slap." Rachel said.

Seth whispered on Fabiana's ear. "That's because you were born to be mine." Fabiana just smiled at Seth.

The bon fire was good; we all laughed and made jokes. I was good to have friends like this, friends that you'll remember forever. Everything about life was just amazing. It was good to have everything that you need.

After the bon fire Jake drove me home, while Seth was driving Faby's car.

Jake opened the door for me. What a gentleman.

"So I hope you had fun." Jake said. His big, hot hands were around my waist. He kissed me gently, he smelled good. His lips were hot, soft and sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said after he pulled away.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Jake said. His lips crashed to mine until Fabiana finally opened the door.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"See you tomorrow Jake." Fabiana said as Jake got inside the house. Nahuel parked inside the garage.

"Hey everyone." I said.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"How was your day little sis?" Emmett asked Fabiana. Fabiana threw her self in a sofa, laid and she closed her eyes and smiled. Everyone gathered. Carlisle was not back from work yet.

"Today was one of the best days of my existence." Fabiana said dreamily.

"How was it best?" Esme asked.

"It was perfect." Fabiana said. I bet she was remembering Seth's lips crashing to hers.

Everyone looked at me as Fabiana didn't give details except for Edward and Nahuel.

I touched Esme's cheek and replayed the scene of Seth kissing Fabiana and Fabiana kissing Seth back.

"Oh dear, I'm so happy for you." Esme said sweetly as she kissed Faby's forehead.

"She and Seth are now dating." Edward explained to everyone else.

Esme doesn't care whom we date, she cares only about our protection and happiness.

Jasper didn't look thrilled as everyone else.

"You don't look thrilled Jaz." I said.

"Yes I am not thrilled because I'm not ready to see my little sis in someone else's arms." Jasper said.

"Jasper come on, we all know Seth." Edward said.

"But she's still my sister." Jasper said.

"Oh Jaz." Fabiana said as she blushed. Emmett giggled.

"If he ever hurt her I will make sure that I beat him to death." Jasper threatened.

"I'm in." Nahuel said.

"Me too." Emmett said.

"I don't think that he'll ever hurt her, especially after those threats." I said. We all laughed.

"I almost stabbed Carlos with a knife." Nahuel said.

"What?" I asked.

"No one messes with my little sis." Nahuel said.

Whoa!

"Faby I'm getting tired." Edward said.

"What?" Fabiana asked.

"I've seen the scene so stop thinking about it." Edward said.

"What are you doing in my head? Get out of my head." Fabiana said irritated.

Fabiana went to bed. After I change I decided to go to Fabiana's room.

"Hey." I said as I got inside her blankets.

"Hey." Fabiana said.

Faby's blankets were nice and warm and also smelled good. We both stare at the ceiling and kept quite. The next thing it was in the morning.

"Good morning." Fabiana greeted me.

"Morning." I said.

Hunt

Fabiana got up and washed her perfect face. I also went to my room and washed my face. I ran downstairs.

"Good morning darling." My sweet grandmother greeted me.

"Morning." I said.

"Breakfast for half-humans." Rosalie said as she held a pan that had fried eggs.

"No." I said under my breath.

Eggs smelled like sour soil, they stink. Fabiana and I went to take baths after the stinking breakfast.

I put my jeans and t-shirts. When I got out Fabiana was already done she was sitting.

We ran downstairs in our vampire speed.

Everyone seemed bored. Fabiana and I played some music in the music room.

"How long have you've been playing piano?" I asked.

"For as long as I could remember." Fabiana responded as her fingers moved. We played and played. I almost screamed as I heard something touching my neck.

It was Jake.

"Don't you ever do that again you almost gave me a heart-attack." I said. Fabiana was already in Seth's arms, kissing.

Jake kissed me gently. My heart started to beat faster.

I hunted with Jake, Faby and Seth.

"I want to see you in your wolf form." Fabiana said to Seth.

"Sure." Seth said. He disappeared in the bush and came back in his wolf form, a sandy coloured wolf. Fabiana heart-beat accelerated, her mouth was opened and her eyes were wide. Fabiana eyes rolled and she fell on the ground. I ran quickly to her.

"Fabiana? Fabiana? Wake up." I said with concern. Jake was next to me and my other side was Seth in his wolf form.

Fabiana moaned and she slowly opened her eyes, her eyes widen again as she took a look at Seth. She suddenly smiled.

"Wow that's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Fabiana said.

"Then why did you faint?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Fabiana said. We all laughed.

Fabiana kept on touching Seth's fur and kept on asking question.

"How fast are you?" Fabiana asked.

"Really fast." Jake answered proudly.

"Faster than vampires?"

"Yeah, but not faster than Edward." Jake said.

"Ha!" I exclaimed.

"Let's race, on your mark, set, go." Fabiana and Seth disappeared in the forest.

"I wonder who will win." I wondered.

"Of course it's Seth." Jake said with a smile.

I heard them running back.

"Who won?" I asked.

"He did, wow you guys are really fast." Fabiana said as she inhaled deeply.

"Told you." Jake said.

We returned back home.

"Guess what happened?" Jake asked.

"What?" Bella asked in her melody voice.

"Fabiana fainted." Jake as with a snicker.

"No way, what happened?" Bella asked.

I touched Bella's cheek with my palm and replayed the scene.

Bella started to laugh.

"Show me." Alice said. I showed everyone the scene; they all said that it was funny.

Emmett kept on making fun at Fabiana.

"Shut up Emmett!" Fabiana screamed. She was as fed up as I was.

Me, Fabiana, Seth and Jake decided to go ice skating. We waited for Jake as he went to buy the tickets. The lady was flirting with my Jake and thank god a guy cashier came and helped Jake.

Jake came back looking bored.

"Tickets are sold out." Jake said disappointed.

"There's no way." Faby disagreed.

"Well he said so, there's nothing we can to about it. Jake said.

"I'm sorry Seth." Faby apologised.

"What?" We all asked.

Fabiana went to the cashier and she started to speak Spanish and she was flirting with the cashier. The cashier was so sure; he smiled and talked to Faby. Seth kept his teeth clenched together. Faby came back smiling.

"See? I told you that there's no way the tickets are sold out." Faby said.

We all got inside the ice rink. We had a lovely day; we took a lot of pictures.

When we returned home, I was exhausted, I couldn't even move.

"Hey, how was your day?" Rose asked.

"Good." I answered.

We all sat in the living room; I sat on the sofa next to Jake. My eye lids closed and it was a hell of a job to open them again. I felt comfortable next to Jake.

"Woo!" Emmett screamed.

I jumped up out of the sofa and screamed. Everyone laughed.

"Damn it Emmett." I said sheepish. I was too tired to yell.

Jake and I went to my bedroom, I just threw myself on the bed and within a minute I was asleep.

I woke up in the in the morning, Jake was gone the bed felt cold without Jake on it.

I took a bath and I went downstairs. Everyone was there including Jake, Seth and Leah.

"Where are you going?" I asked Faby. Faby was wearing a jean skirt, shades and a Chanel t shirt.

"I'm going out on a date with Jason." Faby said with a chuckle.

"Oh Thursday." I said.

"Are you coming?" Faby asked Seth.

"I will ruin the romance." Seth said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Faby said.

Seth pressed his lips on Faby's and Faby left.

I swam with Jake and Seth. I blew dried my hair after swimming, I missed my ringlets.

"Let's go to Emily's." Seth said.

"Yeah, maybe she's getting impatient." Nahuel said from the door.

Jake drove Seth and I while Nahuel was driving with Leah.

Emily looked worried, she was with the pack and her two friends Kim and Rachel.

"Are you okay?" I asked Emily.

"I'm a bit worried." Emily said.

"Don't worry, Faby has done this before, she will never hurt him and in fact she's probably spoiling him like hell." Nahuel said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Faby believe that every child should get whatever he or she wants, so she's going to get Jason everything he wants." Nahuel said.

"I think that I should call her an find out if he's okay." Emily said.

"Sure." Nahuel said.

"_Hello?"_ Faby answered.

"Hey, it's me Emily, is he giving you any trouble?" Emily asked.

"_No, he's such a great boy."_ Faby said on the phone. _"Jason is the winner."_ The background said.

"_He won!"_ Faby screamed happily.

"He won what?" Sam asked.

"_Bowling competition!"_ Faby said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"_See you later."_ Faby said.

"I can't believe her." Emily said.

"I told you. I don't get Faby, she has a patient for kids." Nahuel said.

"But why is she doing all this?" Sam asked.

"She does it every time." Nahuel said.

We spent the whole day in Emily's, I heard Faby's car.

"There she comes." Nahuel said.

Faby came with Jason on her hands, sleeping.

"Hello, he's sleeping. He had a very long day." Faby said.

Faby gave Jason to Sam. And she went outside.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to get some shopping bags." Faby said.

"Shopping bags?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Faby quickly went outside and she came with a lot of shopping bags.

"What are all these?" Sam asked.

"We went shopping, I want to show you something. It is so adorable." Faby said.

"She's weird." Rachel whispered to Kim.

"I heard that." Faby said.

"Sorry." Kim said.

Faby searched through the bags and she took out a box.

"Look at this." Faby said.

It was a boy's bracelet and it had Jason's name on it.

"Wow, it is so beautiful." Emily said as she blushed. "Why did you do all these?" Emily asked.

"Every kid should get whatever they want." Faby said.

"Like I said." Nahuel said.

"Have you been talking about me?" Faby asked.

"No." Nahuel said.

"What else did you buy?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, Converse, WII, sunglasses, clothes and toys." Faby said.

"Did you just say WII?" Collin asked.

"It's his not yours." Faby said.

"And Converse?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know All Star Converse, Chuck Taylor? It's a really cool shoe." Faby said.

"What exactly did you do?" I asked.

"We went to watch Up, even if was so boring but he enjoyed it, and we went to play Bowling and he won the competition, but we cheated a bit." Faby said.

"A bit?" Nahuel asked.

"Ok we cheated the whole game', it's there was this six years old kid." Faby said.

We all laughed.

"And we went to this place called Fun City, we went to take pictures and ice skated and we shopped." Faby said.

"You were really spoiling him." Sam said.

"But he had a good time." Faby said.

"Thank you Faby." Emily said.

"And he promised to marry me." Faby said.

We all laughed.

"Can you just take the WII, so that we can play?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." We all said.

"No way, it's Jason's, we have to ask for his permission." Faby said.

Jason woke up.

"Hello." Emily said.

Jason hugged Emily.

I blushed a bit; thank god Emmett was not here.

"I went to ice skating with Faby." Jason said.

"That's nice." Emily said.

"Jason, will you mind if we play with your WII?" Brady asked.

"No." Jason said.

Faby groaned.

Brady and Collin opened the WII.

"Wow, it's awesome." Collin said.

"If you dare take it, I'm going to kill you." Faby threatened.

"Where's the games?" Brady asked.

Faby handed him a game.

"You bought Jason Lacoste sunglasses?" Embry asked.

"He wanted them, what was I suppose to do?" Faby asked.

"Look at the pictures." Faby said to Seth.

"Nice." Seth said.

"Let me see." I said.

The pictures were so beautiful, everything was perfect. Jason and Faby were so beautiful.

"Wow, these are really nice pictures." Leah said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'll show you the ones from my phone." Faby said.

It was Faby and Jason ice skating, the ones in Fun City, Bowling and all the staffs they did together.

"Thank you Emily for letting me take Jason out." Faby said.

"I should thank you." Emily said.

"Did you have a great time?" Faby asked Jason.

"Yes." Jason answered with a smile.

"Do you want to do this again?" Faby asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Next time you'll do it again with Renesmee and me okay?"

"I would love that." I said.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Did you tell mommy what you ate today?" Faby asked.

"No." Jason said.

"What did you eat?" Emily asked.

"I ate skittles." Jason said.

We all laughed.

"Good boy." I said.

"Sniniles." Seth said.

"I won!" Brady shouted.

"Okay, let's play again. If I win I take Faby out." Collin said.

"Are you kidding me?" Faby asked.

"Come on Faby, I really like you." Collin said.

"I will kill him by now." Seth said.

"Sam, you'll defend me right?" Collin asked.

"Kill him Seth." Sam said.

"I was just joking." Collin said.

We all laughed/

We had an amazing time at Emily's. Collin was still trying to convince Faby to go out on a date with him, but she turned him down include kissing Seth in front of him.

Seth and Jake spent a night in the Cullen's house and Nahuel spent a night in La Push.

I woke up in the morning, Jake was already downstairs. I took a shower and went downstairs. Everyone was already there including Leah and Nahuel.

I hunted with Jake, Seth, Fabiana and Leah. We were competing who got the biggest one, Nahuel won. Seth and Jake phased. Everything was going well until I smelled a scent that I didn't recognise; it was a vampire scent, and suddenly everyone stiffened. Jake and Seth phased.

"Can you guys smell what I smell?" I asked frightened.

"Yeah." Jake agreed. Suddenly the tree branches started to move quickly like someone was running in the trees. Jake's hands were now around me, Seth hands were on Fabiana, so as Nahuel's on Leah's.

"Faby wind." Nahuel commanded.

"What?" Fabiana asked.

"Just do what I say." Nahuel said. Fabiana blew a wind around us, the scent was stronger.

"I know this scent but I don't know whose it is." I said.

"Me too." Fabiana agreed.

"I also know the scent." Nahuel agreed.

"Me too." Seth and Leah agreed.

"Okay, who's a vampire that we all know?" I asked.

There was silent, we were all thinking. Who could it be? Why would he or she spy on us? What does he or she wants?

Fabiana snarled.

"What s it?" I asked.

"I think I know who it was." Fabiana said.

"Who?" Nahuel asked.

"The Volturi." Fabiana said. There was another silence. If it's the Volturi maybe they were checking how I was doing.

"What would they want?" Jake asked.

"I guess Aro sent them to check on me." I said.

"Yeah that makes sense." Jake whispered.

"But we can't just let this go, we have to tell the others." I said. We ran back home.

Dad when we were hunting we caught a scent and Fabiana thinks that it's the Volturis because we all know the scent but we are not sure whose is it.

The Volturi

Edward was suddenly in front of us as we landed.

"What exactly happened?" Edward asked.

"I think that we should go inside." Jake said. We ran inside the house, everyone suddenly gathered.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"We were hunting and suddenly we caught a scent that we all know but we don't know whose it is." I said.

"You mean someone was spying on you?" Bella asked.

"It can be possible; actually yeah someone was spying on us." I said.

"Who can it be?" Rosalie asked.

"Hello? We all know the scent and the only vampires who we all know is the Volturi." Fabiana said. Everyone was quite.

"But why didn't they come here?" Carlisle asked.

"Who knows." I said.

Alice was staring at the ceiling, looking at the future while Edward was concentrating.

"It was Jane and Demetri." Alice said.

"What were they doing here?" Bella asked.

"Like Nessie have said they were checking on her." Alice said. I felt a little relieved. Everyone was now relieved that there was no problem.

Jake, Seth and Leah left. Fabiana and I were having some drinks like Carlisle told us to. All the guys were watching baseball. Bella was reading a new book. Rosalie was sitting on a computer chair busy typing. Esme was reading house decorations magazine. Little was sitting on the chair watching TV. Suddenly Alice gasped and she was now motionless. Everyone gathered next Alice. Edward also gasped loudly.

"Alice what is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked while he was shaking Alice.

"They are all coming." Alice whispered.

"Who?" several voices asked. Edward was just motionless.

"The Volturi." Alice and Edward said together.

"What?" I asked nervously. My heartbeat started to accelerate and also my breathing.

"The Volturi are coming to destroy Nessie, Fabiana and Nahuel." Alice said.

"What? What did we do?" Fabiana asked.

"You broke the laws." Edward said.

"Broke the laws?" I asked.

"Yes, you broke the laws by falling in love with our enemies." Alice said.

"What?" Nahuel asked.

I started to feel both angry and nervous. How could they? We didn't know that falling in love with the shape-shifters was breaking the laws. I felt something liquid and warm on my cheeks. I was crying. Fabiana's tears burst into her eyes. Bella and Edward were now hugging me and kissing me. Esme was hugging Nahuel, Carlisle and Jasper were now comforting Fabiana. Rosalie just stood were she was motionless, Emmett was comforting her. Alice was just still staring at the ceiling.

I didn't sleep that night; I kept on waking up and start to cry. We were all going to die, my whole entire family and the shape-shifters. It didn't seem like a good way to die for something that you didn't even know, no one knew that we didn't have to fall in love with the shape-shifter was against the law. And they are not our enemies!

I woke in the morning. I went to take a bath. I felt big fat tears coming out of eyes. Damn it!

When I finished I looked at my self in the mirror, my face was red and also my eyes. I climbed down the stairs slowly. Everyone was sitting in the sitting room statue-like. Nahuel was also awake except for Fabiana.

"Oh honey!" Bella said as she saw my eyes and my face. Everyone member of my family started to hug me. We all sat in the sitting room motionless.

"I'm going to see Leah." Nahuel said, he disappeared and I heard his car moving. We all sat like that looking at the floor.

The bell rang and no one even moved. It was Jake and Seth.

"Hey guys." Jake said with a smile. No one said anything but just looked at them and stared back at the floor.

"Is everything alright?" Jake asked. Still no one said a word.

"Seth, Fabiana's fine she's up in her room." Edward said.

"What the hell is going on? Did someone die or something?" Jake asked almost shouting.

Not yet was Bella's answer.

"Nessie?!" Jake gasped as his eyes caught mine. I felt the tears coming again. Jake knelt in front of me and took my hand.

Fabiana appeared behind Seth wearing dark sun glasses.

"Hi." Fabiana said her voice was thick.

"Fabiana?" Seth asked.

"Seth. I'm fine." Fabiana said.

Seth took Faby's sunglasses off her eyes were red; it was like she have been crying for three days. Seth gasped.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? Did someone die?" Seth asked.

"Like I said, not yet but soon we are all going to die." Bella said.

Seth and Jacob gasped.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Yes, the Volturi are all coming for us, especially Nessie, Faby and Nahuel." Edward said.

"What? Why? What have they done?" Seth asked.

"Something that we didn't know it existed." Faby spitted through her teeth.

"That's right Jake." Edward said.

"What? Why are they coming?" Seth asked.

"They are coming because we broke the law that we didn't even know." I said in thick voice. Seth was quite trying to figure it out.

"And this includes us right?" Seth asked. He finally figured it out. No one answered. Seth put his hands around Fabiana. We all had a bad day.

Phone calls

Leah and Nahuel came inside looking stressed. Carlisle's phone rang.

"It's Siobhan." Carlisle informed. "Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, its Siobhan, how are you and your family?" Siobhan asked.

"We are all good and how are you there in Ireland?" Carlisle asked.

"We are fine." Siobhan said.

"Yes that's all we want to here." Carlisle said.

"Is it Carlisle?" Someone at the background asked.

"Yes, it him." Siobhan said.

"Please can I talk to him?"

"Of course." Siobhan said.

"Hello?" Someone on the phone said.

"Hello." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle is Maggie." Maggie said. We all stared at Carlisle. Maggie would know that we are lying to her.

"Oh Maggie, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine and how are you and your family doing? Any trouble with the Volturi?" Maggie asked. We all stared at Carlisle.

"Umm…everyone is fine and we don't have any trouble with the Volturi." Carlisle lied. Maggie snarled.

"Carlisle don't you dare lie to me!" Maggie snarled.

"Maggie I am not lying." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, tell me the truth or I'll come there." Maggie said.

"Okay Maggie, I'll tell you the truth." Carlisle started to explain the story to the Irish.

"Carlisle! If we didn't call when were you going to tell us?" Siobhan asked.

"We were never going to tell you." Carlisle said.

"Because you don't want us to die with you, yeah yeah we already know there's no need for you to explain, but we are coming there, just tell us when the Volturis are coming." Siobhan said.

"No don't come please I beg." Carlisle begged.

"If you're not telling us we are coming today." Siobhan said.

"Just hand Alice the phone." Maggie said.

Carlisle quietly handed Alice the phone.

"Hello." Alice said in her birdie voice.

"Alice, when are the Volturis coming?" Maggie asked.

"They are coming after a week and two days." Alice said.

What? We have only one week to live? Another tears rolled down on my cheeks. Bella wrapped me with her hard and cold hands. Esme hugged Fabiana.

The Irish are coming. There's only four of them, they are not enough, there's no chance that we going to live. It is over and we cannot gather other vampires, we cannot put the others in danger.

"Fabiana we have to tell Joham." Nahuel said.

"I know, he deserves to know." Fabiana said. "He'd probably freak out." Fabiana added.

"And you also have to tell Huilen." Fabiana said.

"Yeah." Nahuel said.

Why does everything have to be messed up? Why can't we live our lives peacefully? Why did the Volturi have to exist? Why? Why? Why?

I slept badly that night; everything that was on my mind was the Volturi.

Morning was the worst thing, knowing that I have only one and a day with my family and Jake, hurt me the most. There were lot of questions that needed to be asked and the questions that were difficult to be answered.

"Good morning." I said to everyone else. Everyone was awake, like Jake, Seth spent a night here and Nahuel spent a night with Leah. Fabiana was looking at her food.

"Faby, you have to eat." Rosalie said.

Fabiana ate her food slowly. Suddenly Fabiana's phone rang.

"Diana." Fabiana said.

"Fabiana? Fabiana? Are you alright?" Diana asked.

"Fabiana? It's Michael, are you okay?" Someone called Michael asked on Diana's phone called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fabiana answered. We gathered around.

"I can feel that you're in danger, you have to get out of Forks." Diana said.

"Yes, I know that I'm in danger, we are dealing with the Volturi."

"The Volturi!" Michael and Diana gasped.

"Fabiana? What I'm I gonna do?" Diana asked.

"What?" Fabiana asked.

"I have to come and only god knows how afraid I am of the Volturi." Diana said.

"No. I don't want you here!" Faby screamed.

"Fab, I'm your friend I have to be there." Diana said in a thick voice.

"Diana, you are not going anywhere." Michael said.

"Dad, I'm her best friend, I have to be there for her. That's what friends are for, being there for each other." Diana argued.

"Diana, no I don't want you to come." Fabiana said in tears.

"Fabiana. I also don't want Diana to be there, so I'll come and Diana will stay." Michael said.

"Michael the danger?" Fabiana asked.

"Fabiana, you are like my daughter and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and Carlisle and Joham are also good friends of mine I can't just leave them like that." Michael said. I felt big fat tears streaming down my cheeks. Fabiana was also crying.

"What's gonna happen to Diana if you die?" Fabiana asked.

"Daddy's not gonna die." Diana said.

"Fabiana I am coming and there's nothing you can do about it." Michael said.

"Alright then." Fabiana said.

Now there were six vampires we are expecting, the Irish Siobhan, Maggie and Liam, Australian Michael, Joham and Huilen. Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello Tanya." Carlisle said.

"How dare you Carlisle!" Tanya screamed on the phone.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"You are in trouble and you didn't even tell us, the Volturi are coming to destroy you and your family and you didn't even tell us!" Tanya screamed again.

How did she know that fast?

"How did you even know?" Carlisle asked.

"I just got a call Zafrina." Tanya said.

"Zafrina?" several voices asked.

"How did Zafrina know?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, but she told me that the Egyptians, the Irish, the Romanians are on their way and the Irish will come tomorrow." Tanya said.

"What?" We all asked.

The Egyptians are coming even though Amun hates me? I was not surprised when Tanya mentioned the Romanians, but the Amazons and the Egyptians? Whoa.

We were now expecting eighteen vampires to come. The Volturi used to have twenty-three guards, but they now have more one hundred and Alice said that Aro's only bringing twenty-five and the two wives. That means that we are enough, maybe.

Leah and Nahuel came, holding hands.

"Guess how's coming?" Nahuel said.

We all looked at him.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Huilen, Pete, Penelope, Diego, Sandra, Emanuel and Joham they are all on their way." Nahuel said.

"What?" We all asked.

"Yep." Nahuel said.

"Now we are expecting twenty-five." I said.

"Twenty-five what?" Nahuel asked.

"There are twenty-five vampires coming." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, the Amazons, Egyptians, Irish, Denali, Romanians and Michael." Fabinna said.

"What?" Nahuel asked.

"We couldn't stop them." Edward said.

The bell rang; we all looked at each other.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle how are you my friend?" Someone asked.

"Good, welcome." Carlisle said.

Guests

It was the Egyptians and the Romanians.

It was Amun, Benjamin, Tia and Kebi.

Fabiana gasped as she saw the Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir. They were slight and short, one dark-haired Vladimir and the other with hair so ashy blond that it looked pale gray. They had same powdery look to their skin as the Volturi. They wore simple black clothes.

"Breathe honey." Esme said to Fabiana.

"What are they doing here?" Fabiana asked. Fabiana's heart accelerated.

"They are not what you think they are." Edward said. the Romanians laughed.

"But…but they…" Fabiana trailed.

"They are the Romanians." Carlisle said.

Carlisle told Fabiana the old story about The Romanians and the Volturi.

"You've changed a lot." Benjamin said with a smile to me.

"Yes."

"Come here." Benjamin said.

It was the first time I've ever hugged Benjamin. Amun smiled at me, whoa. It was the first time Amun smiled at me, and he also hugged me. The Romanians shook my hand.

"Who are you?" Tia asked Fabiana. Tia had a childlike voice.

"I'm Fabiana." Fabiana introduced herself. Faby shook Tia's hand.

"Half mortal." Tia said.

Our guests gave Tia a quick glance.

"I thought you were wearing contacts." Kebi said.

"No, I'm Nahuel's sister." Fabiana said.

"My name is Kebi." Kebi said.

Our guests introduced themselves to Fabiana.

"So you are Arabs?" Fabiana asked.

"Yes." Amun said.

Fabiana started to speak so fast that I couldn't even understand, everyone was surprised except for Nahuel.

"You speak Arabic?" I asked.

"Just a bit." Fabiana said and she continued her conversation in Arabic. I only heard the words like 'la', 'nam', 'ana' and 'anta'. She was telling them a story about a party and they kept on laughing including my family expect Bella.

"What is she saying?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

"She telling them a story about a on of the Halloween parties she attended." Nahuel translated. "I hate to see her like that." Nahuel added.

"Why?" I asked.

Faby looked fine to me.

"Every time Faby's scared, she tries to calm herself by telling the funny stories that has happened in her life." Nahuel said.

Oh no. Why does this have to happen?

The Amazons arrived they were as wild as they always are.

"Fabiana." Zafrina said in her deep voice.

"Zafrina!" Fabiana exclaimed as she ran to hug Zafrina.

They started to speak Spanish. Zafrina looked at me and her eyes popped.

"Is it you? Nessie?" Zafrina asked.

"Yes it is me." I said.

"You've grown so much." Zafrina said.

I smiled at her.

Fabiana and Benjamin were enjoying each others company, they were making beautiful waves in the lake, and I decided to join them.

"Okay let's start the fires; let's see who can make the biggest fire." Fabiana said.

"Sure." Benjamin said.

"Gentleman first." Fabiana said.

Benjamin laughed. Benjamin closed his eyes and focused.

Suddenly there was a big fire. Fabiana and I smiled.

"Wonderful." I said as the fire stopped.

"Let's see what you got." Benjamin said to Fabiana.

Faby didn't close her eyes; she just looked at the river and suddenly huge fire. The fire was bigger than Benjamin's.

"Ha!" Faby exclaimed.

I started to feel better. We all spent time looking at Faby and Benjamin competing. The Denali arrived. Mom didn't really get along with Kate. I remember the day Kate and Garrett got married, they asked Alice to be their wedding planner and I was the flower girl, that time I was about six years old but originally I was one year old.

To my surprise Peter and Charlotte also came the same day.

The enormous house was full of vampire. I had no idea what was Jake doing but all I knew was that he was making thousands of calls.

I slept better that night, Jake was sleeping next me his hands around me. I had a very bad dream that night, I was running away from Jane and she kept on getting closer. I woke up as she was about to catch me.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Oh I just had a nightmare." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was running away from Jane and she kept on getting close, I woke up as she was about catch me." I explained.

"Don't worry it was just dream." Jake comforted.

He put his hands around me and rocked his body. I felt safe in Jake's arms.

I fell asleep again. I woke up in the morning and sneaked to the bathroom so that I couldn't wake Jake. I took a shower. I realised that I forgot my clothes. I wrapped my body with a towel.

"Morning." Jake said. I almost screamed.

"Oh sorry did I wake you up?" I asked.

"No, you didn't." Jake said.

I went to put my jeans on. When I went downstairs, they were new guests. Alistair was also there I almost fainted when I saw him because six years he left before the Volturi arrived. Charles and Makenna were also there and Randall. The Irish also came. There was a handsome young man I didn't know. He looked the same age as Jasper's. His hair was blond and short, he was a vegetarian because his eyes were gold. He was wearing a jean and a blue t-shirt. He looked civilized like us. The man came to me.

All the vampires were outside

"Hello Renesmee." He said. He voice was musical. The man had a strange accent.

"Hello." I said.

"My name is…" The man stopped when Faby exclaimed.

"Michael!" Faby exclaimed.

Faby ran to the man who was in front of me and threw herself to him.

"Faby, how are you?" Michael asked. Michael asked Fabiana as if he was her father.

"I'm good." Faby said.

"I'm here." Michael said.

"How's Diana?" Fabiana asked.

"She cannot cope, she wanted to come but I stopped her." Michael said.

"Oh no. Renesmee this is Michael, he's Diana's father." Fabiana introduced Michael.

"It's really nice to meet you." I said."

"Good to meet you too, Renesmee." Michael said.

The bell rang.

Thirty more

"I'll get it." Faby said.

Fabiana went to open the door. Fabiana just popped her eyes and her mouth opened.

"Faby are you alright?" I asked. I went to the door and I also popped my eyes and I felt my mouth popped open.

"Wow." Fabiana whispered.

There stood twenty-three boys. They were all masculine and tall and most of them were dark-haired, some of were blond. I felt their heat and they were all shirtless. They were were-wolves. I recognised some of them from the last six years.

"Hello." The one who was in the front greeted.

"Hi." Fabiana and I said at the same time.

"Is Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater here?" The boy asked.

"Yes they are here." I said.

"Jake, Seth and Leah." Fabiana called.

"Come in." I said.

Jake, Leah and Seth came. The boys all came inside the house, they looked uncomfortable.

"Hey guys." Jake said. Nahuel came behind and wrapped his hands around Leah.

"Hey Jacob." They all said.

"What's up guys?" Seth said.

"Hey Seth." They all said.

"This is my Renesmee." Jake said as he smiled beautifully at me.

The boys introduced themselves to us. I couldn't remember their names.

"This is my Fabiana." Seth introduced Faby.

"Hi." Faby said.

"This is Nahuel." Leah introduced Nahuel.

"What's up dudes?" Nahuel said.

Kate was coming toward us, she groaned. I started to feel irritated.

"What a bunch of kids." Kate muttered. The were-wolves clenched their teeth together.

"You mean a bunch of kids who will later save you life Miss Wonderful?" Fabiana asked rudely to Kate. Kate stared at Fabiana violently.

"Woo." Some of the boy said.

"You really have a bad mouth." Kate said to Fabiana.

"And you really have a bad attitude." Fabiana said seriously and rudely.

The boys laughed quietly.

Kate hissed.

"Uh, what are you going to do? Shock me? I'll burn you alive." Fabiana threatened.

"Faby it's enough." Carlisle said calmly.

Carlisle sent annoyed Kate out.

"Hello I'm Carlisle." Carlisle introduced himself to the half naked boys.

The boys came inside the house. We had some drinks with the packs.

The bell rang, Carlisle went to get it, there stood four men and three women, I only knew Joham and Huilen. The man next to Joham was tall, handsome and his long hair was braided, his skin was rich dark, as dark as Nahuel's, his eyes were gold. The other man was as tall as Carlisle and his hair was as short as Jacob's. The other man was as masculine as Emmett, his skin was rich dark and his hair was the same height as Seth's and also had gold eyes. The last man who was holding Huilen's hand was as tall as Jasper and handsome, his long hair was braided he was impossible dark. There were two girls who looked the same age as mine. The other was looked like a super model, rocking body and impossibly beautiful, I guess she's Penelope. She was wearing skinny jeans and high a heels. She was also wearing make up while the other was beautiful and wearing prada jeans and a blue t-shirt she looked sweet and calmed, Sandra.

"Hello Carlisle." Joham said.

"Hello Joham." Carlisle greeted the Joham.

"Where is Fabiana and Nahuel?" Joham asked impatiently.

"Daddy!" Fabiana exclaimed as she ran quickly to her father's hands, she hugged Joham and started to sob again.

"Its okay baby doesn't cry it will be fine." Joham comforted Fabiana.

"Fabiana, how are you?" The girl who looked like a model asked in a strange accent.

"I'm fine Penelope; I'm just scared about everyone else." Fabiana said to Penelope.

"Everyone will be fine, the Volturi will not hurt us, and we will fight and win okay?" Penelope reassured Fabiana. Fabiana nodded without hesitating. Penelope was working on her.

"Oh Fabiana, don't cry everything will be well." Sandra reassured Fabiana. Fabiana hugged Sandra.

"It's okay you'll be fine. We are getting you home." Joham said.

"What?" Fabiana asked. Fabiana's going home? Penelope gave Joham a quick glance.

"We are going home." Joham repeated.

"No! No! I'm not going anywhere!" Fabiana screamed.

"Faby please don't be difficult." Joham begged.

"I said I'm not going anywhere." Fabiana spitted through her teeth.

"Faby please listen to daddy." Sandra begged.

"Even if he's doing the wrong thing? I am not going to let anyone die for my own battle. I'm staying here I'm going to face the Volturi myself." Fabiana said.

"You shouldn't have come here." Joham said.

"I know right now I'm in danger, but I don't regret coming here. Coming here made me realise many things, I found everything that I could ever ask for, I found love, friendship, sister ship and brother ship. I'm so sorry but I'm staying here." Fabiana said.

"No you are not, you are coming with us." Sandra said.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you're telling how to live my own life? My mother? God I wish she was here maybe my life wouldn't be as stuck as it is with you. No one is going to tell me what to do, not you Joham, not you Sandra, not anyone but me." Fabiana said. She went outside. She sat at the edge of the river and covered her feet with her hands and rocked her body. Seth went to join her. Sandra, Joham and Penelope started to speak Spanish. Penelope was saying that she'll do whatever it takes to protect Fabiana so she's staying, Joham, Huilen, Diego, Pete and Emanuel agreed with Penelope. Sandra said that she doesn't want to stay; she's only staying because of her love to Fabiana. So they all stayed.

There were twenty three werewolves and thirty-four vampires including half-breeds. Everyone was preparing, the vampires treated the werewolves nicer than the last time. We had only four days left.

Fabiana and Seth came back holding hands.

"I'm sorry Faby I didn't mean to offend you." Sandra apologised sweetly.

"It's okay. I should be the one apologising. I'm sorry especially to you daddy. I'm just scared about all these people I'm putting in danger. I cannot let them be destroyed for something that they didn't do while I'm safe, it's wrong." Fabiana said as she sobbed.

"It's okay. Don't cry." Joham comforted his little kid. Bella, Edward and Jacob never left me. Edward looked at Jake quickly and concentrated.

"Do you think so?" Edward asked Jacob seriously.

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

What's going on? I touched Edward's cheek.

"Can everyone gather here? Jacob just told me something that we didn't realise." Edward said loudly. Everyone gathered in the big living room, we were too many.

"Jacob doesn't think that the Volturi are coming because of Nahuel, Nessie and Faby. He thinks that they are coming because of our entire coven." Edward said.

What? I didn't understand what was going on.

"What?"

"What?" A lot of us asked.

"Okay, Joham what does Aro desperately wants?" Edward asked Joham.

"He wants Fabiana and Penelope." Joham answered.

"Exactly, Aro wants Fabiana, so instead of Fabiana to joining the Volturi coven she joined the Olympics coven and Aro desperately wants me, Alice, Bella, Carlisle and Jasper and we are all in the Olympic coven. So everything that Aro wants is in this coven." Edward said. I now got it. So Aro was coming to destroy us because he's jealous of the Olympic coven.

"So Jacob thinks that Aro's coming because he's jealous and our coven is getting bigger, so he thinks that one day we might take their throne which is not what we want. When Jane came here she told Aro that Nahuel and Fabiana joined the coven. Jane told Aro that the immortals are in love with the shape-shifters which gave Aro an excuse to want to destroy us." Edward made his point clearly.

"You've got a point." Carlisle agreed. Everyone was now quite.

I was impressed with Jake's thoughts so as everyone else. So Aro had fear and jealousy among the Olympic coven. What a selfish man Aro is!

The practice

"Okay, we need to practice." Penelope said, excitedly.

"Practice?"

Everyone watched as Fabiana and Penelope fighting, practicing, they were both as good as Jasper, I couldn't believe my eyes, Fabiana was such a good fighter.

"Oh come on. Giving up?" Penelope said as Fabiana was wiping her sweat. Fabiana just smiled her cheeky smile and leaped in front of Penelope, she was about to kick Penelope when Penelope jumped high and kicked Fabiana on her stomach. Fabiana flew; she turned in the air and landed.

"You did not do that!" Fabiana hissed furiously.

"Okay, Okay. That's it." Joham interrupted.

"There's something that you're missing." Garrett said to Joham

"What?" Joham asked.

"These two girls are brilliant fighters, but can they fight vampires?" Garrett asked.

I wonder if they can. I thought.

"We can try that." Fabiana said with a smile.

"Jasper? Can you?" asked Joham.

What? Jasper? Jasper's like the best fighter in the family and he's a vampire. He'll finish with Fabiana before we know it.

"Come on, just for few minutes." Fabiana said as Jasper hesitated. Jasper went; he was only few steps away from Fabiana. I could see that Seth was afraid, so was I. the fight began. Jasper ran quickly to Fabiana, she flipped she was now behind Jasper. Jasper turned quickly and kicked Fabiana on her stomach; she flew and fell on the ground and started to cough. Seth was about to run to her when Joham stopped him with his hand, Joham was smiling. No one moved, but stared at Fabiana who was on the ground. Was she hurt? I don't know.

Finally, she woke up and growled at Jasper. She ran quickly to Jasper and moved so quickly that I almost felt dizzy; suddenly she was on Jasper's shoulder holding his head.

"It's all over." She said as she climbed down. Everyone was amazed except for Joham, Nahuel, Penelope, Sandra, Huilen, Diego, Emanuel and Pete.

"Are you hurt?" Seth asked concerned.

"Just a bit." Fabiana said holding her stomach. She pulled her shirt up; there was Jasper's purple foot print.

"You're hurt!" Seth said with concern.

"Oh Seth, I'll be fine I heal fast just give me minutes." Fabiana said rolling her beautiful brown eyes. They both kissed, I heard Joham's teeth clench together.

"I have to say I underestimated you, you're good. Joham did a good work." Jasper said behind Fabiana.

"Don't underestimate me and I'm sorry that I growled at you." Fabiana apologised.

"It's okay and I'm sorry for hurting you, I bet you're in pain." Jasper said trying to calm Fabiana.

"I'm fine, these bruises will disappear in less than five minutes, I have to go and have a shower." Fabiana said. Fabiana ran quickly inside the house.

I asked Joham to teach me how to fight as fast as he could, even though Edward didn't like it, but he got over it. Joham was good teacher, he told me that I have to get used to the pain. Joham fell in love with the Denali coven, actually with Tanya. He taught me how to fight almost the whole day.

"Alice, what's that?" Edward asked Alice who was staring on the ceiling.

"I don't know, but it looks like something will happen something that will stop the fight, something that will make the Voluri leave and come back in three days again." Alice said. What would that be? No one asked about what would make the Volturi leave and come in three days, because we all knew that Alice cannot see when there are half-breeds and were-wolves.

"I wonder what that would be." Bella wondered.

"I don't know." Alice said.

I practiced again with Joham, everyone was saying that I was doing well, hope I was. We practiced until the day of my nightmares arrived, I was scared to death, and thankfully Jasper kept on calming me down. We went to the clearing, he same place where we met the Volturi six years ago.

"They are here." Edward said.

Everyone was ready to fight, Emmett was excited, beyond excited.

I saw them fifty yards away, Aro, Caius and Marcus were standing in front of the massive guard, and there were thirty nine of them while we were all fifty five. They have increased.

"Hello, my young friends." Aro greeted calmly. The Romanian giggled.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle said.

"Why can't make this easier for you, some of you can join us than die." Aro suggested. Edward, the Romanians burst into a dark laughter.

"Edward, Bella, Alice, Reneesme, Fabiana, Kate, Benjamin, Jasper, Nahuel, Zafrina, Penelope, Maggie and Siobhan there are many opportunities." Aro said.

"I'd rather get thirsty for years than be one of you." Fabiana answered rudely.

Most of us laughed quietly.

Aro wanted to imprison us like the way he always wanted for Alice and Edward. I rather die than wear those stupid cloaks and call Aro 'master', their eyes and their powdery skin freaks me out.

"Okay, so that means we can start." Aro said.

"He's so afraid." Jasper whispered.

Oh so Aro's afraid of us. Looks like they met their match, with the horse size wolves. Caius looked kind of scared because of the wolves.

"The guard will run here in five minutes." Alice said.

Edward and Bella kissed me. Everyone hugged and kissed. I went to Jake and hugged his big feet. I was ready to fight, I felt ready.

The whole guard ran to us. Everyone started to fight. I found my self with Heidi, she was not a fighter. Emmett and Jasper were with Felix exactly their match. Bella was with her type Renata, she finished with her in no time. Kate was torturing Jane, Jane was tasting her own medicine. I did the trick that Fabiana did with Jasper another day, I finished with Heidi in less than ten minutes. Aro was fighting Joham, Caius was with amazing Nahuel who was playing tricks with Caius. I found myself fighting with Chelsea. Chelsea was easy to kill. Penelope and Sandra were having fun with Demetri, they both attacked until Demetri was pieces. Jake, Quil, Sam and Embry were fighting Marcus. Seth was fighting Alec; this was dangerous for him to fight a vampire like Alec by himself. No one on our side was harmed. Everyone was doing well until Fabiana shouted.

"Seth! No!" Fabiana shouted.

Not her

I turned, Fabiana ran to Alec and Seth. Alec's mouth was opened as if he was going to bite Seth. Fabiana pushed Seth. Alec's sharp teeth caught Fabiana's arm. Fabiana gasped loudly, suddenly the fight stopped; everyone was staring at Fabiana whose hand was bleeding, her blood smelled so good, and that my throat was on fire. No it cannot be, she have been bitten by Alec.

The Volturi suddenly disappeared. Fabiana screamed in pain, we all ran to her. Seth disappeared on the bush and came wearing a short pant.

"Get it out of her!" Seth shouted.

"It's too late her skin closing too fast, her skin closes to fast." Carlisle said. "Fabiana tell me how you feel." Carlisle added.

"Her head is aching and she's starting to feel pain." Edward said. Everyone was speechless; Joham couldn't take his eyes off his daughter who was in Seth's arms. Faby fitted perfectly in Seth's arms, it's like they were meant to be just for her.

"Make it stop, make it stop help me, kill me so that it could stop." Fabiana struggled to say.

No it cannot be. Alice's vision happened to Fabiana my best friend, my aunt and my sister. Not her.

"Fabiana listen to me, you have to fight, stay with us, you promised that ours is forever, you promised, you promised Faby. You did, no one did except for you." I said in tears.

Fabiana promised me that our friendship would last forever, she had to fulfil her promise, I trusted her, and she was my best friend. My tears kept on coming more when I watched my best friend suffering in pain and I was standing there, helpless.

I touched the bracelet that she gave me on Christmas. Sandra and Penelope were now in tears and also Seth. The werewolves ran to the bushes to phase back and came back running. Fabiana screamed. It was hard for me to watch her in pain.

Joham started to speak Spanish so fast that I couldn't understand.

"I'm not ready to lose another child." Esme said sobbing while there were no tears. Carlisle hugged her. Everyone who was able to cry cried including Jake and Nahuel.

I remember when Jake told me that Fabiana's a kind of sister that he has always wanted. Every girl would be lucky to have Fabiana as a best friend. I was not ready to lose her.

"Fabiana listen to me, promise me that you'll fight." Nahuel said to his favourite sister.

"I cannot promise you something that I don't even know I'll fulfil." Said Fabiana who was shaking a bit in Seth's arms.

"Don't even say that." Nahuel snarled.

"Fabiana, please try to fight the pain, please do it for all of us." Sandra sobbed.

Fabiana gasped and moaned.

"Do something!" Seth shouted. It hurt a lot to see your soul mate suffering while you can't help.

"I'm burning, stop the fire." Fabiana struggled to say.

"It's the venom." Carlisle said.

"Fabiana, no. stay with me Faby I love you, please stay with me. Listen to my heart" Seth said as he took Faby's hand and placed it on his left side. "It's beating and beating because of you, my heart belongs to you and it will stop beating when yours stops. I love you so much Fabiana, you're my world, my life and my heart."

"I love you too Seth." Fabiana whispered

Seth put his palm on Faby's cheek. The two stared each other's eyes for a long time, she closed her eyes slowly and her eyes rolled.

Edward gasped. Faby's hand dropped automatically.

"Her thoughts are blank." Edward whispered with a gasp.

"No! No! Faby!" Seth shouted in tears.

"Faby! Come back, you promised." I said.

Nahuel and Sandra fell on their knees and cried.

I remembered the first time I touched Faby's hand, the first time I had a conversation with her, the first hunting trip, the first time we walked at the beach, the time she embarrassed the boy, the smile in her face as she got her car, the first hug we shared. They were all gone now, the day we went cliff diving, the day we went ice skating, her smile, her beautiful brown eyes, her jokes, her talent, they were all gone with her now. I'll never see them again. It was too hard to accept it.

I also fell on my knees. Seth hugged her motionless body. Jake hugged me.

Penelope cried. She hid her face on Diego's chest.

"Fabiana asked me to tell you not to do anything stupid especially you, Seth." Edward said sounding sad.

"My baby, my daughter, my treasure, my everything." Joham said. "Alec's going to pay big time. I'll kill him slowly and painfully." Joham said bitterly.

"I'll deal with Alec myself." Seth said coldly.

We went back to the Cullen's mansion, no one said a word. We gathered in Fabiana's room, motionless.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Diana." Michael said. Michael's phone rang.

"Oh no, it's her." Michael said. "Hi baby." Michael said.

"Daddy? Please tell me the truth, I have a real bad feeling that something have happened to Faby." Diana said. Wow Faby and Diana have a really strong bond.

"Um Diana, yes something did happen." Michael said.

"No, what happened?" Diana asked in a thick voice.

"Um…" Michael trailed.

"Tell me!" Diana screamed.

"Diana, Faby have been bitten." Michael said.

There was a sound, it sounded like the phone has been dropped and there was also a long pause. I felt it coming, the big fat tears.

"Diana, I'm really sorry." Michael said.

"Is she going to live?" Diana asked.

"We don't yet." Michael said.

"You don't know? You don't know if she's going to live? My best friend have been bitten and all you can tell is that you don't know if she going to live?!" Diana screamed.

"Diana, I'm very sorry." Michael said.

"Do whatever it takes to make her live, daddy I promise you if Faby dies, I'll kill myself." Diana said. We all looked at Michael.

"Diana please don't." Michael begged.

"What would be the point of living when Faby doesn't exist?" Diana asked in a thick voice.

"I'll call you if we find something." Michael said.

"I'm giving you five hours." Diana said.

"Okay." Michael said. Michael put his phone on his pocket. "Oh Faby please just give us a sign, it will save Diana's life." Michael said.

I saw my picture of the most beautiful girl in the whole entire wide world; the girl had green eyes, blonde hair and a beautiful smile and the girl was also pale. Who can it be? There was also a picture of eight girls in the beautiful blue beach. There was another picture of me, Fabiana, Jake and Seth the time we went ice skating.

Carlisle, Joham and other vampires went to Carlisle's office. I saw her diary and took and started to read.

"November 27.

Dear diary.

Today I met the Cullen's, they're all very good vampire, especially hilarious Emmett. I finally met Reneesme after such a long time , she's such a good person, just like her mother Bella. Reneesme is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, well after Rosalie. Rosalie was so beautiful that I almost fainted; she's as beautiful as Diana. I love Esme 1oo percent, she untalented but I think that her talent is to love passionately. Carlisle is very nice I like him too. There comes the shape-shifters, oh they are so huge especially the Alpha, Jake. And there comes Seth Clearwater, oh man. Joham's not gonna like this, but it doesn't matter. Okay back to Seth. Seth's such a nice guy, he's straight forward, I think that I'm in love with him (How could I have feelings for him after what happened tome and Carlos?) If he was a girl I would have been her best friend from day one, just like Reneesme. I still cannot believe that Seth made me ride a bike, but it was actually fun and I don't understand why I starting to become so obsessed with him. I love forks so much and the Cullen's and also the shape-shifters (except for Leah)."

I didn't want to read more, because a diary it supposed to be private.

None of us were harmed expert for Fabiana. Marcus, Heidi, Renata, Chelsea, Demetri and other guards died. Alice told us that went to Volterra to take more guards and Aro will come back in three days, because he knows that if he doesn't, no one will respect him.

Joham and Carlisle got inside the room. They both looked kind of cheerful.

"What is it? Is she going to be fine?" Seth asked.

"We think so. We think that she's going to live but as a full vampire." Carlisle announced.

"When will she wake up?" Jacob asked.

"We think that she'll wake up after three days." Joham said.

"Three days? The Volturi will come back after three days." I said. Oh no I'll never see Fabiana again by the time she wakes up we will be on the ground.

"Alice can you see her now?" Penelope asked sobbing.

"Not at all." Alice said.

"Her mind is still blank." Edward announced.

Michael called Diana and told her the news.

We were all gathered in Fabiana's big room.

I didn't sleep well that night; I kept on waking up and thinking more and more.

I woke up as I heard engines of the cars starting. I bet it were other vampires going out of town to hunt, since Carlisle didn't allow them to hunt in Forks. The first thing I did was to go Faby's room, were I found Seth sitting next to Faby's motionless body, with his hands around his feet and his face buried in his knees. Everyone was there except for the Egyptian, Nomads, The Irish and The amazons and also Carlisle and Emmett. The were-wolves were staring at stressed Seth.

I realised that there was a scent that I didn't know, it smelled good, but it was not strong.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"It's her scent, looks like she's going to smell different from us." Garret said with a tiny smile.

I put my hand on Seth's shoulder, he looked up his eyes were red. Seth has always being like an old brother to me. He just patted my hand and buried his face again. Leah sighed. I could see hatred in Leah's to see her brother like that.

When other vampires returned, most of them practiced harder.

Joham taught me more tricks. Seth refused to live Faby's, poor Seth, he only left when was going to use the bathroom or take a bath.

Talented girl

Penelope and Sandra were so furious and too violent. They practiced and lost their control, both of them fought each other seriously, they fought until they started to bleed.

"Okay, calm down." Joham said as he stopped them.

Their fight was too scary to watch, they could have ended up killing each other.

After practice we all went to Fabiana's room. Fabiana's new scent was starting to be stronger, she smelled so good. I cannot find the right word d o describe how good she smelled.

"What is that smell?" Zafrina asked in her wild and deep voice.

"She smells different from us." Carlisle said.

"Oh."

"What a talented girl!" Eleazar exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I cannot believe this!" Edward whispered smiling.

"It looks like she's inheriting her creator's talent." Eleazar said.

"What? You mean she's inherited Alec's talent?" I asked.

"Yes, she did." Eleazar said out loud.

Everyone was shocked.

"So what about her old talent?" I asked again.

"Looks like she's going to have two talents." Eleazar said again.

"That means she's dangerous, that means she can kill a vampire without touching it." I said. I wished Fabiana could fight with us it will be helpful.

"Wow, I never thought of that." Eleazar whispered shocked.

Everyone was shocked of Fabiana's new talent. Now she had the most dangerous and cool talents ever. I just couldn't stop wishing that she might wake before three days.

Now she'll be the most talented vampire in the world.

Alice and Edward gasped happily.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I can see her, but not clearly but I could see her smiling and happy." Alice said.

"That does mean she's going to be fine?" Seth asked.

"I'm not sure but I think so." Alice said.

That actually made me feels better. Fabiana's going to be fine, I could feel it. Edward just looked at me and smiled.

I slept better that night, Seth never left Fabiana, and he slept next to her motionless body.

I woke up in the morning, my family left and the Denali, hunting.

I ran quickly to take a bath and brush my teeth and went to Fabiana's room; Seth was playing with her hair. Everyone was downstairs.

"Hey Seth." I greeted him quietly.

"Hey Nessie." He greeted me back.

I took Fabiana hand it was cold, but not as cold as my normal vampires.

She was changing a little; her hair was stronger and black and also straight. Her skin was smooth and hard. She looked more beautiful and she also looked like an expensive statue.

"Looks like she's going to be more beautiful." I said with a smile. Seth smiled back.

"Yeah and she was always beautiful." Seth said.

"Seth can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course you may."

"When Fabiana wakes up as full vampire, are you going to love like you always did?" I asked without hesitating.

"Nessie, my love for Fabiana will never change, even if she can wake up as the ugliest woman on the planet, she will always be my Fabiana that will never change."

Before I could answered someone started to talk.

"Thank you Seth." Joham said.

"For what?" Seth asked.

"For loving my daughter, I saw her face when she was around you, she was…happy and if you will survive on this fight I give you my blessing to be with her." Joham said.

"Thank you Joham."

"And you have mine too." Nahuel said.

"And also mine." Sandra and Penelope said together.

"Thank you."

"I guess you don't need me to tell you that you have my blessing because you know that you already have my blessing." I said to Seth. He just smiled to me, he was blushing.

"Thank god Emmett's not here." I teased.

Everyone laughed. If Emmett was here he would have made stupid jokes about Seth's blush.

"Okay, Nessie let's go since Jacob's not here I want to beat you up." Sandra joke.

I giggled.

I practiced and practiced with Sandra, while Penelope practiced with Nahuel.

Later I went to hunt with Jake, Nahuel and Leah.

"Hey." I said to Alice.

"Hey Ness."

"Anything new?" Nahuel asked.

"Yeah I can see her now but not clearly, I think that she's going to be with something I cannot see, maybe half-breeds or were-wolves." Alice said.

That means we are all going to be fine, because Fabiana cannot be happy if we died.

"Seth? I know that you don't want to leave Fabiana here, but I think you should go outside and have some fresh air." I suggested.

"Yeah, I agree." Leah agreed with. It was like the first time Leah has agreed with me.

Seth went outside, even though he couldn't stay away from Fabiana.

I started to feel nervous about what will happen tomorrow, Jasper tried to calm me down but it didn't help, he gave up.

"Nessie?" Jake called

"Renesmee?" Edward called loud.

I realised that I was hypnotized and breathing so hard.

"Renesmee?" Edward called as he shook me. I was in control now.

"Yes?" I answered almost screamed.

"Are you okay, honey?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said.

Last day of my forever

I slept badly tonight; this was the worst night ever. I had nightmares about the Volturi's. This was the last day of my forever.

"Ness? It's time to wake up sweetie." Mom woke me up.

"Oh mom." I said as I hugged her as tight as I could. She wrapped her stone hands around my back. I started to cry, because this was the last day for me to be in my mother's hands.

"Its okay honey, don't cry." Bella comforted me.

"Okay honey, when the fight starts, run here and see if Fabiana is awake. If she is, get to the airport and fly to Brazil and if she's not, just leave her a note and go alone." Bella said.

I touched Bella's cheek. "No! No! I want to fight!" I screamed in my thoughts

"Please honey? Do it for me and Edward. We will join you later or Jake can."

"How do you know if you or Jake are going or survive?" I thought again.

"Honey please just do what I tell you, please." Bella begged.

I just nodded and tears filled in my eyes.

"I love you momma" I said.

"More than my own life." Bella said.

I touched the locket on my neck that Bella gave me for Christmas, seven years ago. I got ready. Bella gave me a big envelope; there was cash and my passport. I put it in my closet.

I went to Fabiana's room where everyone was. Everyone looked ready.

Faby's scent was too strong, she looked more beautiful. I took her hand, it was still not as cold as I thought it would be, but strong.

"How come she's not ice cold?" I asked.

"There are some differences between her and us like her scent and her temperature." Carlisle said.

"Okay when Aro ask us what happened to Fabiana, we have to say that she died, so that he cannot find her after the fight." Edward said. We all nodded.

Edward cared a lot about Fabiana.

"We have to go." Alice said.

Seth kissed Fabiana's forehead.

"I'll come back for you Faby and I will always love you." Seth vowed.

Everyone kissed her forehead and cheeks.

"I love you Faby." Nahuel said as he kissed both of her cheeks. I started to cry again. Penelope and Sandra cried too. Esme and Bella sobbed tearless.

It was so hard to leave her like that, but it was the only thing we could do. I felt so bad because I was going to survive and the others were going to fight for my own battle.

We ran to the clearing and waited for the Volturi to come.

"Oh My God." Sandra whispered looking at another direction, my eyes followed her gaze.

Oh my god. It was the Volturi with more guard. They were like eighty-five of them, while we were fifty-six. We were going to die; there was no way we were going to survive.

"Seth don't." Edward said.

Aro and Caius were in front of the huge guard; Jane who was smiling cruelly was behind them. I growled as I saw Alec, who was serious, suddenly I felt Bella's hands on me.

"Emmett! Joham!" Edward shouted. Joham was about to spring, luckily Emmett caught him. Diego held Penelope as tight as he could, Emanuel also held Sandra.

Edward looked at Alice and smiled widely. What was going on? What did Alice see?

"What it is Edward?" Bella asked as confused as I was.

"Nothing important love." Edward said.

"Hello again." Aro greeted as they stood like thirty yards away.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle greeted back.

"Where is young Fabiana?" Aro asked gently.

"The venom is poisonous for her kind, so she's died." Carlisle lied smoothly.

Sandra growled violently in Emanuel's strong hands.

"Oh we are sorry about what happened." Aro apologised like he cared about Fabiana. "You see you could have taken my advice this wouldn't have happened." He added.

"And we also sorry about Marcus." Carlisle also apologised.

Jane, Caius and Alec hissed. I couldn't help myself and hissed back.

"Yes!" Alice said quietly and happily, Edward gave her a smile.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I see Rosalinda and Gabriel coming here." She whispered.

"What? What are they doing in Forks?" Sandra asked.

I've heard of Rosalinda and Gabriel before. Rosalinda is Sandra's best friend and Gabriel is Rosalinda's husband and also Sandra's ex boyfriend.

"I called them yesterday because I thought that it's too late for them to come but that didn't help." Sandra explained while Carlisle was talking with Aro.

"How do they know where we are?" I asked.

"Rosalinda's a tracker." Sandra explained.

"Even if we fight, we will win." Caius said coldly.

Edward and Alice burst into a dark laughter. We all looked at them like they have lost the minds. Alice and Edward knew something that we didn't. Carlisle looked at Edward. Edward nodded and Carlisle smiled.

I heard them running so fast.

"What's that?" Aro asked confused.

"Just two more friends." Edward answered.

Suddenly a man and a lady were standing next to Carlisle.

"Rosalinda and Gabriel? How are my young friends?" Aro greeted them cheerfully.

"We're not fine." Rosalinda said rudely in a strange accent. "What Alec did to Fabiana…" Rosalinda trailed off.

"He shall be remembered by getting rid of her." Caius said with a wicked smile. The guard smiled wickedly.

Rosalinda, Gabriel, Alice, Carlisle and Edward burst into laughter. What was wrong with them? Have they lost their minds?

"Would you please join us?" Edward said loudly. What was he talking about?

Surprise.

Everyone was confused, except for the five who were laughing.

Suddenly there was a loud thunder.

"I shall be remembered by getting rid of you Alec." A familiar voice said. The voice came from nowhere until I saw someone blurred in the air and landed on the ground in front of Carlisle. The Volturi gasped. Aro looked shocked.

"Hello Aro." The voice greeted. It was Fabiana.

"Fabiana!" Aro whispered with a gasp.

"Surprise." Fabiana said sweetly

"Fabiana!" I exclaimed happily.

She turned around, everyone gasped as we saw her. She looked impossible beautiful, her eyes were dazzling red.

"Fabiana!"

"Faby!"

"Faby!"

Esme reached for her. They hugged so closely.

"Oh Fabiana, are you okay?" Esme asked sweetly.

"I'm fine." Fabiana said, her voice was different, her voice was like bells.

Fabiana disappeared in Esme's arms.

"Hey ya." Fabiana said next to me. She was faster than I ever thought. Faster than Edward.

"Faby!" I hugged her, she pushed me away, and confusion was on my mind.

"Sorry, you're tempting, you smell too good." She said with a smile.

"Oh." I said with a smile. She can control her thirst.

"I fulfilled my promise." She said with a beautiful smile. I smiled back at her.

She disappeared, she was right in front of her soul mate Seth, they both stared into each others eyes, and Fabiana smiled. Seth licked her on her face.

"That's gross" Fabiana said in disgusting voice. Aro cleared in throat.

"You're interrupting." Fabiana spit through her teeth. Suddenly she was in front of Carlisle.

"Alec, you look so cute when you're so scared." Fabiana said.

I burst into a laugher.

"Why did I just get rid of you?" Alec said.

"Instead of getting rid of me, you gave me something that you have." Fabiana said. Alec was confused. "I heard the conversation Eleazar, it was so interesting." Faby added.

"What are you talking about?" Cauis asked.

I saw Faby's eyes narrowing towards Alec.

"Bella, can you get me out of this thing of yours?" Fabiana asked.

"Faby the danger…" Bella said.

"Remember the two witches cannot do anything to her?" I cut Bella.

"It's okay Bella. They are not going to hurt her." Alice reassured Bella.

"Okay." Bella said. Her eyes narrowed towards Fabiana. "Done."

"So Cauis you were asking what I was talking about right?" Faby asked. Cauis nodded.

Fabiana eyes narrowed towards Alec, suddenly Alec fell on the ground.

"That's what I'm talking about."

The Volturi gasped as they saw what happened to Alec.

"You…inh…" Aro trailed.

"Yes, Aro she did. She inherited Alec's talent." Edward said

"No!" Cauis gasped.

I felt like I could read their minds. They were scared to death.

"What happened to me?" Alec mumbled.

"You tasted your own medicine." Fabiana said.

"Who did that?" Alec asked.

"You gave me half of your wand, so I can do what you can do." Fabiana smiled.

"No! That was my talent not yours, you cannot have it." Alec shouted childish.

"I didn't tell you to bite me." Fabiana said as if she was accusing Alec.

Jane wailed so high that everyone jumped. Felix caught her as she was about to spring.

Everyone from our side burst into laughter especially Fabiana whose laughter was the loudest. It was so good to see her, even though some of her features changed but she was still Fabiana that I always known.

"Oh little Janie, don't try too hard." Fabiana said through her laughter.

Aro knew that with Fabiana on our side, they will be the ones burning at the end.

"Fabiana I think we should to talk first." Aro said.

The Romanians laughed darkly, with Fabiana on my side I felt ready to get this over with. Everyone giggled even the wolves.

"I don't want to talk!" Fabiana retorted.

"There're many choices for you Fabiana, you can be one of us and your family and your friends will be left in peace." Aro said.

"Left in peace?" Fabiana repeated. "Wearing some unknown designer's cloaks and calling you 'master' while your name is Aro, oh please you disgust me, I feel like I'm going to puke." Fabiana said.

"Yes no one will be harmed." Aro said.

"Okay, those who want me to be one of the Volturi raise your hands up." Fabiana said to our group.

I looked behind me no ones hand was raised.

"Sorry Aro." Fabiana said.

"You know it's not fair, because your number is larger than ours." Bella complained pretending like she actually cared.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Alice agreed.

"Good idea lets see if I can blind more than one vamp." Fabiana said narrowing her eyes. I was surprised when none of the guard attacked, I kind of expect it.

Fabiana eyes narrowed and suddenly the guards who were at the back fell.

"You good." I said impressed.

"Thanks"

Fabiana burned them, they burned peacefully. Fabiana burned twenty vampires at the same time.

Everyone's eyes were wide and mouths popped opened.

"Wow." I whispered.

The Volturi were beyond scared or shocked, Caius was terrified.

"So you also have a choice you can either die peacefully or…" Fabiana offered. "By the way you're not included Alec, you don't have choice, you are going to die slowly and painful." She added coldly.

"This is our time." Stefan said with a chuckle.

There were seventy five vampires left.

"Attack!" Aro shouted. The whole guard ran toward us, except for Jane, Alec, Felix and the other three I don't know their names. Fabiana held her hand up as we were about to run too. Before the guard could reach us, they all fell on the ground, motionless. She burned the guard into pieces, the smoke was so much, and then it started to rain. Everyone on our side was smiling.

We were all soaking wet.

There were only eleven vampires left including the two wives.

"Bringing eighty five vampires didn't help." I said with a chuckle.

I realised that Fabiana didn't burn one of the guard who was suppose to attack.

She was about to run.

"Don't even think about it." Fabiana cautioned the young girl. The girl stopped and looked at Fabiana.

"What's your name?" Fabiana the girl.

The girl was stubborn and she kept her mouth shut.

"I asked you a question!" Fabiana said harshly to the girl.

"Celesta." The girl said.

"Okay Celesta, you see this beautiful girl with bronze hair there?" Fabiana said pointing at me.

"Yes." Celesta answered.

"She'll be the one to take care of and if you try to do one thing, her father can hear you thoughts, I'll be the one to take a good care of you." Fabiana said.

The Volturi laughed, like it was a joke that I was going to fight a vampire, I bet they didn't see me killing Heidi and Chelsea.

Edward was annoyed as he heard their thoughts.

"Kick her butt." Edward said to me.

I was actually happy that I was going to fight in front of Aro.

I smiled at Celesta who was smiling wickedly back.

She sprinted, I move quickly and I was behind her, she turned quickly and choked me. She threw me in the air; I quickly remembered when Penelope kicked Fabiana in the air how she moved, so I flipped in the air and landed on my feet. I saw Fabiana, Joham, Penelope, Sandra, and mostly surprisingly my father Edward smiling proudly.

Celesta and I sprinted as the same time, I sprinted high than her. As I was in the air I hit her collarbone as hard as I could with my leg, I was lucky that I didn't break my leg. She fell down and I landed quickly to her and kicked her head as she tried to stand, her head was separated from her body. I was shocked so as everyone else.

I turned to look at the Volturi they were also shocked.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me." I said to the shocked Volturi.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" Fabiana said with a beautiful smile.

I ran back next to Edward, he was smiling like he couldn't believe that I just did what I did.

"That was a great trick, I never taught you that." Joham said proudly. I returned a smile to him.

The Volturi ran towards us, the fight began. Esme took my hand and started to get me out of the chaos. We stood there watching them fight. I saw Bella having a good time with Aro's wife and Rosalie was fighting Cauis's wife. Fabiana was kicking Alec's butt without using her powers. There were six were-wolves fighting Caius, one of them was Jacob and Seth and also Leah. Joham, Edward and Carlisle never gave Aro a chance. Jasper and Emmett were fighting Felix, while Alice, Sandra and Penelope were fighting one of the guard whose name I didn't know. Kate was torturing Jane, shocking her, everyone was doing well. There were lot cracking sounds.

Everyone was done except for Fabiana who was laughing as she played tricks on Alec, she jumped and landed behind Alec and ripped his miserable head off, it was shocking to watch.

There was fire burning every pieces on the ground, there was silent for a long time, we all just stared at each making sure if everyone was okay. I couldn't believe it; no one on our side was harmed or killed, thanks to Fabiana.

"Is it really over?" I asked, when no one was saying a word.

"Yes, it is over." Alice said in her birdie voice.

There lot of hugs and kisses. I ran to Fabiana, while the were-wolves disappeared in the bushes to phase back.

"We're all free!" I exclaimed. We were all free from the Volturis.

"Faby, Faby, Faby!" I exclaimed as I ran to her.

We hugged for a long time.

"Oh Faby I cannot believe that you woke up." I said in tears.

"I woke after you left." She said in her new song like voice.

"Oh Fabiana, how are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm good." She said with a beautiful smile. She still loved to bite her lips.

"Fabiana!" Joham exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Fabiana said as she ran quickly to her father's hands.

"Faby! Ow!" Joham complained as Fabiana threw her self in her father's hands.

"Sorry." She apologised in her musical voice.

Fabiana was hugged and kissed. I was so happy, everything I wanted and needed, I got it, two amazing parents, a true best friend, a good boyfriend, a wonderful family and wonderful friends.

Seth tapped Fabiana's shoulder.

"Hey." Seth said.

"Oh Seth!" Fabiana nearly shouted. She hugged Seth carefully. "You didn't want to leave my side." She said.

"I couldn't stay away from you." Seth said.

"I will never leave you again." Fabiana vowed.

She hanged her arms in Seth's neck. Their lips crashed into each other, they kissed so passionately. Jake put his hands around me instead I kissed him. I felt his sweet lips crashing gently to mine.

"I love you." I said through the kiss.

"I love you too." Jake said.

The night of forever.

Alice threw a party the same day, to thank everyone else, especially Fabiana.

She said that no one must wear jeans, t-shirt and flats. All the ladies must wear must wear dresses, great! And all the guys must wear tuxedos. What was this? Were we going to meet Queen Elizabeth of England? I put the red Gucci dress on the one that Alice put on my bed and black high heels.

"Hope I'm not going to fall." I told myself.

Alice was working on Fabiana; she didn't allow anyone to see her including me one of her best friend!

I sneaked inside Alice's room to check Fabiana.

"Don't even think about it." Alice said as she heard my heart beat beating loudly.

Great! I went downstairs, everyone was looking incredibly beautiful, and everyone stared at me like I was the one who party was thrown to. I felt a little uncomfortable.

Rosalie and Penelope were the prettiest. Emily, Kim and Rachel also came.

"Beautiful." Jake said as he took my hand. He looked handsome on his tuxedo. I heard Edward's teeth clench together as I described Jake handsome. I looked at him and smiled his favourite smile; he couldn't help it but smiled back. Seth looked amazing on a tuxedo. I went to Emily, Kim and Rachel.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey girl you look amazing." Rachel said with a smile.

"Thank you, so you too." I said pointing at them.

"Thanks, I heard that Fabiana have red eyes now." Kim said.

"You heard right."

"Can you show us what she looks like?" Emily asked.

"No you'll see for yourself." I said.

"What's the point Alice?" I heard Fabiana ask sounding a little annoyed. Looks like two divas doesn't get along very well.

"Would you just shut up and do what I tell to you to do?" Alice asked irritated.

I heard Fabiana groan.

Alice showed up wearing a black dress, she looked beautiful. The dress tightens her small body.

"Okay everyone get ready, she'll be here." Alice announced.

Alice's grin was huge, she was excited. Then I saw what was exciting Alice.

Fabiana in a purple dress, looking impossibly beautiful, she was so beautiful that it made me want to cry. Her short black hair was curled. She was looking down. Her shoes were black high heels. My cheek got hot and rosy. She looked up. Emily, Rachel and Kim gasped. Her red eyes suited her outfit. Everyone was shocked by her beauty and her beautiful dress. Alice did a great job. She smiled widely. She climbed the stairs down, I was afraid that she was going to fall but she didn't.

Seth waited for her on the last step. She smiled widely at him and winked at me, she was so my Faby. I winked back at her.

She took Seth's hand.

"Beautiful." Seth said.

"Thank you." She said in her singing voice.

Fabiana was hugged and kissed again. It was time to dance, great, I couldn't dance at all.

Edward started to play his piano. I didn't know the name of the song, but it was really nice.

"After this party, I'm following you where ever you going, woman." Joham said to Tanya. We all laughed.

"I heard that right." Tanya said with a smile.

Thank god, mom will now stop being jealous of Tanya, she has found what she'll be looking for, she'll leave dad alone now. Edward chuckled.

Faby's phone rang.

"Its Diana." Faby said. "Hello." Faby said.

"Faby is it really you?" Diana asked.

"Yes, how are you?" Fabiana asked.

"O my Faby!" Diana started to sob again.

"Dee-Dee don't cry, I'm alive." Faby comforted Diana.

"Oh Faby, I just didn't act like a best friend." Diana sobbed.

"Diana you are ruining the party." Fabiana said.

"What? You are having a party without me? How could you?" Diana asked.

"Well it's only for brave hearts." Faby teased.

"Have fun and I love you Fee-Fee." Diana said.

"I love you too Dee-Dee." Faby said.

"Fee-Fee, oh Fee-Fee." Emmett sang. We all laughed.

"Emmett would you love to arm-wrestle?" Fabiana asked.

"Sure!" Emmett exclaimed.

We all went outside, there was a big stone.

"Okay, listen if you lose you're taking me shopping the whole week and you don't watch TV and if I lose you can say whatever you want about me." Fabiana said.

"Deal." Emmett said.

Emmett placed his big hand on the rock. Fabiana placed her small hand, Emmett took her hand. Emmett was about to win but he couldn't press his hand down anymore.

"Which colour do you prefer for my nails? Pink? No pink makes me look too girly. Black? No I'll look emo. Purple? Yes purple's the one." Fabiana said as Emmett struggled.

Fabiana's hand was only inches to touch the rock.

"Enjoy this, big brother." Faby said. Emmett's hand moved to Faby's side. Emmett's hand slammed the rock. We all laughed. Emmett punched the rock.

"We are doing this again, tomorrow." Emmett said with a snarl.

"Anytime you want big brother." Faby said with a snarl.

Emmett was so angry, this was his worst day.

The music started.

Joham took Fabiana from Seth's hands. They began to dance so beautifully that I felt my cheek burning, they were dancing tango. Everyone was looking at them. Fabiana turned and landed on Nahuel's arms, their dance was different, they were dancing cha-cha. The song changed it was now a fast song. Nahuel and Fabiana danced so fast that I almost felt dizzy, they finally stopped. We all gave them a round of applause for the beautiful dance. I was surprised.

"Wow Faby I didn't know that you can dance that good." I exclaimed.

"Don't you underestimate me honey." Fabiana said.

"Can I have this dance?" A sweet voice said behind me. It was my handsome Jake.

"Of course you may." I agreed.

We began to move slowly.

"You're such a terrible dance." I teased. Jake puffed. He smelled so good. Edward and Bella joined us. Everyone who had a partner joined, the music was slow, but nice. We danced until we all stopped by a surprise.

Nahuel, he knelt down and took Leah's hand, it was sweet and romantic.

"Leah I have been waiting for you too long and now I want to make you officially mine. Can you please be my wife?" Nahuel proposed. Leah was shocked. I felt my cheeks getting hot. Leah's cheeks were rosy which made Emmett whisper something in Jasper's ear and they both started to giggle.

"Yes, I will be your wife." Leah said in tears. Oh that's sweet. Nahuel put something gold on Leah's left finger.

Nahuel got up and his lips crashed into Leah's.

"Yesss!" Little Alice exclaimed we all knew why. She was going to have a chance to shop. Everyone was happy for them. All the ladies were suddenly on Leah's side. Rosalie took Leah's hand.

"Dang it's four bling-blings and their real." Penelope said with a smile.

"He has a taste." I heard one of the ladies say. I look at the ring it was one of the most beautiful rings I've ever seeing. It had four diamonds and they were all real.

"Congratulations Leah, I'm so happy for you." I said as I hugged Leah. All the guys surrounded Nahuel. Fabiana squeezed herself until she was next to her brother Nahuel. They hugged. Everyone congratulated Leah.

"Leah can I talk to you after this party?" Alice asked in her chimed voice. We all knew what they were going to talk about. Alice was going to beg Leah to be her wedding planner until she says yes. We began to dance again. Jake's lips caught mine as we dance. In three days I'll be going to be same school as my boyfriends and my uncle's and my best friend's. This was the night of forever.


End file.
